Claddagh read after Christmas in Twilight Series
by chipmunk2
Summary: It's Leo and Margaret's first anniversary of seeing each other and nothing goes right!
1. Claddagh part 1 of 10

**Title**: Claddagh Part 1/? Twilight Series 5 /?
    
    **By**: chipmunk and leosimpishgrin 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret - Romance

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really

Timeline is near the end of year one, to start with

and then it goes off to Never, never land

This is not strictly cannon by the show.

Doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Plot Development and Beta By: **Imp leosimpishgrin@yahoo.ca

**Disclaimer**:
    
    The characters are from the NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod., 
    
    TV show, 'The West Wing'. 
    
    They own them; therefore, they do not belong to us. 
    
    They are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. We only borrowed them.
    
    No copyright infringement is intended. 
    
    No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.
    
    A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 
    
    who portray the characters 'brilliantly'
    
    and bring them to life in our heads. 
    
    Feedback: We'd love it hear your opinion! PLEASE! 
    
    It helps to improve our writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: It's Leo and Margaret's first anniversary and nothing is going right! Friends help make it right!

**Warning: **Some _Sexual content _

Link to where it all started:

***** 

Its Tuesday the 30th of March, and Leo is at his desk trying to concentrate on the report in front of him and all he seems to be thinking about are the plans that Margaret and him hope to have for this weekend. ~_Sunday will be one full year since I started sharing my life with Margaret outside work and spending casual time at her apartment. The year has been a revelation for both of us, is putting it mildly. We have laughed together, teased one another, cuddled together, argued, debated and compromised. More than once we even feared, cried, and prayed for each other. The best during the year was that we caressed and cared, kissed, hugged and loved together since I was welcomed into her private life. Spring- Daylight Savings Time will always be a special day for me, and I'm sure for Margaret._ ~ Leo clears his throat to get back on track with his reading and he hears her hesitate in her typing waiting expectantly for his usual bellow of her name. ~_I have taken great delight over the years at being able to voice her name loudly. We are such a great team_. ~ 

Leo reflects back to the first time he enjoyed cooking for her with the pretext of trying out her new set of kitchen knives, back at her old apartment. Since then it feels as though he's stepped into another world, another life. ~_A lot of the time now, I have trouble even remembering how my life was before. ~_ He sadly admits to himself, ~_My mind must be blanking it out, but then on the other hand, I remember the loneliness and driving myself to find purpose in my life. Hoping work could be all consuming and take away the pain of being alone. I had no reason to leave work. There was nothing to leave for. Mallory and my friends were there for me and would have welcomed me at anytime, but it didn't feel right. With Margaret it is so right, it was just a long journey to find her right beside me_. ~ 

Leo tries to stall the reminiscing and focus on his work at hand, but his mind won't stop. The events of the turning point in his life with Margaret flow with sad comfort through his mind, as he remembers, ~_My friends rallied around me to willingly give me a hand when I really needed it, after being attacked. They welcomed Margaret into their protection and cared for her just as easily as they did with me. Now our DC family is closer than ever, and it just keeps growing, interweaving with more family and friends_. ~

Thinking of family he smiles at the memories of Christmas past and Margaret's family joining the DC family. With her brother, Colin and himself bonding to jointly care for Margaret and his kids, Katie and Ben. ~_The kids have become precious to me. It's nice to have them visit frequently now and be at home with everyone. Whether it's at the apartment, away on an outing or at the office. They bask in the attention of our large DC family. The staff just loves having small kids added to the mix to soften the world of the White House. The kids just arrive, blend right in and get passed around the family, as the mood or opportunity presents itself_. ~ 

Leo shifts in his chair and glances at Margaret's office. He listens to the soothing and familiar sound of her typing, before he makes another attempt to read the report. It's for the upcoming small conference on nuclear development issues in the Middle East, concerning Pakistan and India. The President is leaving for England tomorrow to attend this two and a half day conference, hosted and attended by Prime Minister Tony Blair and a few gathering world leaders. The conference is concerning peacekeeping in the Middle East, focusing on nuclear development in Pakistan and India. This being a high priority with the President he has willingly, but somewhat tenuously agreed to be a participant and lend more credibility to the conference by personally attending the discussions and not just sending a White House representative. 

Leo has to give up his futile attempt of comprehending the report when the President swiftly enters his office by the connecting door to the Oval office. "Leo, I've come to a decision and you're going with me tomorrow. I know these things usually run long with the schmoozing that goes on, but we should be back Monday by the latest. Josh and the others can cover for us." The President stops for air and the fact that Leo hasn't responded after jumping to his feet, but then he really didn't give him a chance, knowing Leo will balk at going out of the country. Leo is the one that always likes to stay at home. 

Leo opens his mouth, but with several counter points popping into his head, and they all have good enough merit to be spoken. He has trouble with which one he should voice first. "Sir, Let me get this straight, you actually expect me to go with you out of the country, both of us away at the at the same time. You don't need me when you're just sharing ideas and information at a brainstorming conference."

The President forcefully states, "Yes I do, Leo, and you're going. This is about nuclear warfare, and I'm not 'that' comfortable with my military intelligence and strategies, to go it alone. You've always had my back with the military and have been the one to advise me on these matters." 

"Mr. President, you have the DOD to do that for you. I served in the military, Sir, not commanded it." 

"Leo, don't make me order you. I need you there with me. I'm dragging you to England with me whether you want to or not." The President notes Leo's hard look on his face and tries to soften the demand with some levity, while trying to get his point across and not sound so demanding. Leo will just dig his heels in against it. "I'm not looking forward to calling home for advice in front of the other world leader, like I'm asking mommy for permission." 

"Sir, I should be here with Margaret…" Leo has to snap his mouth closed when the President holds up a hand to halt him. 

"Oh that right! Abbey has been treating her for that ear infection. Well, she won't be able to fly till the 7-day medication is finished. Abbey is really strict on that one." 

"Sir, I can't leave Margaret…." Leo can tell he's not going to get to finish any sentence in this conversation, when the President cuts him off to make his point.

The President is still steam rolling over Leo's protests, "Sure you can! I can see the concern in your eyes, my friend. I know that your agents have been beefed up again with it being spring and the attackers due back in town anytime now. With you out of the country they won't be able to protect her, but she can stay at the Residence with Abbey, and they can have some bonding time together." The President bounces on the balls of his feet a few times, he's so pleased at his plan.

"Sir, it's that we…." He'd like to strangle his best friend right about now, but the Secret Service agents might not like separating them like a couple schoolboys on the playground. 

"She'll be totally protected with Abbey." The President tries a bonding touch to bring Leo around, "I know we may be sorry we left the women to plot and plan how to run ours lives, but a few days away will make the heart grow fonder." 

Leo tries another tactic. "You're going to leave the country to Josh and the others, for the better part of a week?" 

"It'll be fine, Leo. We'll get them to sign a pledge to not burn the place down while we're gone or to have any wild parties here. We have to trust them sometime. They're growing up." The President smirks at Leo with his cute comeback. He's on a roll today. 

Leo replies with a snap, "Fine, Mr. President." After a pause Leo fumes and adds, "I hope to see you in the morning. Margaret may kill me tonight after she hears we both get to pack and leave for the rest of the week."

"I'm not worried, Leo. I'm sure she'll return you to the White House in one piece tomorrow. Just remind her not to beat you about the head. It won't look good on camera when we arrive in London, and I still need you to think straight."

"I'll just do that, Sir. Now if you'll excuse me? I think I need to get the senior staff up to speed on the fact we're both leaving and with the current events." Leo looks down at the report lying open on his desk and slaps is shut. ~_I'll have lots of time to read this on Air Force One tomorrow. _~ He jerks his face back up and pins the President with a look, "Let alone clear the room of sharp objects and close the doors, before I call Margaret in here and give her the good news." Leo's face looks like thunder, "If you're agreeable, Sir? I'll get started rearranging every ones schedule to cover while am gone. " Leo uses a clipped but polite voice and when the President nods slightly at the request, Leo quickly end their private meeting, "Good afternoon, Sir!" 

The President knows when to make a fast exit, before the storm hits. He has been slowly shifting toward his office door, after Leo's acceptance to attend with him in England.

Leo does just as he predicts and closes the hall door and gets behind his desk to call Margaret into his office. This is not going to be pretty. 

"Margaret!"

***** 

When Margaret hears Leo roar like that, she knows that someone, probably the President the only one in the room recently, has really pissed Leo off. She hits the standby button on her computer for security and grabs her note pad, standing in one fluid motion. In two steps, she's at the doorway and can already see the black look on Leo's face. Angry steam is nearly visible from his collar. "That do you need, Leo?"

He growls out, "What I need, Margaret, is someone to knock some sense into the President."

She deadpans right back, "Sorry, Leo, not in my job description. At times it might be better for you two to take it out back and duke it out." 

Leo now gives her his black look at being flippant. 

"Or, not." Margaret can tell that levity is not going to sweeten Leo's mood. She hugs her notebook to her chest and waits him out. 

Leo is immediately sorry for blasting her with his resentment at the President's request. ~_Damn, now it's going to be harder to give her the news that I'm going to be accompanying the President and probably miss our anniversary_. ~ This thought makes him mad at himself and its common knowledge that he's hardest on himself. 

Leo is really upset now and just blurts out the news, showing his resentment at the President's decision. "The President was just in here and demanded that I join him on his trip to England for the rest of the week." His voice edged with suppressed anger. ~_Oh to be able to just throw something and hear the satisfying sound of a crack_. ~ He tosses out that thought from his baser youth. He's a grown man helping to run the White House. He watches her face and sees the mixed emotions flash across it. He drops his eyes when the disappointment finally shows in her sad eyes. 

Margaret shoulders slump when the ramifications hit her. "London, Leo? I can't go with you. I can't fly this week!" Her arms flail out as she informs him of her dilemma. "Not with my recent ear infection, even though the earache is gone, not till the antibiotics are done. I feel fine now! I know Abbey was just routinely informing me that I couldn't fly till it was cured. Abbey had no idea that you were going to London and this would keep me from going too." She almost whines in disappointment. "First LA and now London, Leo." She pauses a moment, and then her voice bursts out in her own anger, "I always get left behind on the best trips." She's considering asking Abbey if she can go anyway, now that her earache gone. ~_Stuck in DC again. Just once I should get to go. One damn time! When the hell is my turn_? ~

Leo can see her trying to make this work for her and he sternly points out as he rounds the desk to stand in front of her face-to-face trying to stall any plans she is making, "Margaret, don't go there. I'm as disappointed and hurt as you are!" He sees that his words did not help, and she gets a more determined look on her face. 

She lifts her chin in defiance, "I'll just go call Abbey." 

Leo nearly roars, "Margaret, What the 'hell' are you thinking? Once you almost broke your ear drum when you flew with an ear infection, during our time at the DOL." 

She keeps her anger in check because he so quickly shot down her idea and she won't look him in the eye. She fidgets with her notebook and shuffles her feet impatiently, wanting to get to the phone. 

Leo knows he has a fight on his hands this time, "As I recall you said the pain was intolerable and you couldn't hear properly for a month!" Leo won't hear of her possibly jeopardizing her hearing just for a trip. They'll both just have to hope he gets back by Sunday. He puts his foot down, "You are 'not' flying anywhere, until Abbey clears you and she 'won't' with you just halfway through the meds." He crosses his arms in front of his chest as if that settles it. 

"Damn it, Leo! Don't you 'tell me' not to try! This is our weekend coming up!" Margaret actually gives a small stamp of her foot, as she states the real root of their argument. She immediately looks at the doors, upset that someone might hear their loud voices, but seeing them closed she snaps at him, "Why don't you want me to try, Leo? You're not even considering helping to get it worked out for me to go. I just have to stay here without you. Alone in our bed!" 

He hates being the bad guy with her, "Do you think I'm happy about leaving you here? Yes, especially this week." He nearly shouts at her, as he rants, "I can't change the world, let alone Jed Bartlet or anything else that seems to controlling my life." He sees her face register the bitter acceptance that she is not going, not after his angry outburst against how his life is not his own. He flips his eyes to the window for a moment, immediately hating his harsh words to her. He's unhappy and not handling it well. It makes him angrier that he can't fix this for her. 

He stiffly walks back behind his desk, getting back to business. They have to keep the White House separate from their personal lives. He faces her with his professional face on, "Plus, Margaret, I need you here to help Josh till the end of the week. Get him in here and have Donna bring his schedule with him. Between the both of you, see what he can take over or what you can re-book from mine." Leo lowers his eyes to the report on his desk and lays it aside to put in his briefcase later. 

This is actually their first office blowup. Leo can tell that it will leave him in a bad mood overall. He has no plans of getting happy about it anytime soon, and he's going to be in a pissy mood for the rest of the evening. He's almost doing the little boy pouting that men can do so well. It's uncharacteristic for Leo, and he's not pleased with himself. 

Later that evening, when Margaret curtly informs him that his schedule has been cleared for the week, he blows out his breath with irritated resignation and will not leave better off alone, till he cools down. "There's nothing we can do to change it, Margaret. It's just the job." Her eyes start to show hurt tears. Leo is still unhappy with the world and his reaction to the situation. Wanting it to be OK with them and he knows that his attitude is not helping, he pulls her into a hug, but they're stiff with each other and not getting or taking much comfort from it. 

Jed cracks the door open to Leo's office at that moment to see how it's going with getting things lineup to leave tomorrow. He can tell from their body language that they both are displeased, and he sees them acting almost formal with each other, as Leo seems to be trying to calm her. Jed feels like a shit at being so cocky with Leo before, about going to London, but he really wants and needs him there. He softly closes the door to give them a minute, and then he'll knock in a little while and try again. 

Leo tries to soothe her a little by letting her know the President's suggestion. "The President and Abbey want you to stay with her at the Residence this week. With the attackers due back in town the agents can take care of both of you, and you'll not be home alone. You two can have some female bonding time or whatever it's called." He drops his eyes from hers and honestly adds. "I imagine that you'll both just be thinking of ways to make us guys miserable when we get back for not taking you ladies with us."

She gives a soft sniff, "Count on it, Leo, and tell the 'President' that includes him!" 

They both feel the need to sulk for a while and that's human nature for this degree of disappointment. 

They need to get out of the office early. He has to pack to leave for London and for her to pack for her stay at the Residence. Why this week? 

Margaret is not happy, but she'll try to enjoy her time with Abbey. She greatly needs some bonding with someone who is in the same boat as she is. God, she doesn't look forward to sleeping in the guest bed without Leo beside her. Her breath catches at remembering her first night at the residence with a battered Leo in her arms. That sadness certainly doesn't help her frame of mind. 

After shutting down the offices, Leo helps Margaret on with her coat and he glances at the door to the Oval Office. Leo realistically is not really angry with the President, but at the situation. That doesn't change the fact that he's 'not' in the mood to speak with his friend. Jed wouldn't even listen to him; he wouldn't let him voice his main reason for objecting to his leaving 'his' Margaret. In his mind, he lists them. ~_This is the first time that we've been separated since my attack last summer and we started sharing our lives together. It's our anniversary is this Sunday and knowing the President he'll drag out his stay all weekend, with him cleared that long from the White House. The worst is that Margaret is not as well with the ear infection as she pretends, and I hate to leave her sick_. ~

She sees his glance and sighs sadly, thinking that he needs to clear them to leave. 

Leo just places a hand at her back indicating they are leaving. When they near her desk on the way out, he stops them and suggests, "Margaret, go ahead and call Donna to let her know we're leaving the building to go home and pack, in case anyone asks." Margaret knows which anyone he means, knowing Leo has not spoken with the President since earlier this afternoon. 

Leo mulls his decision over in his head, as Margaret quickly makes the call. He will not say goodnight to anyone tonight, especially his friend. _~He can just piss up a rope, if he thinks I'm going to be pleasant after him forcing me to go with him_. ~ 

They leave her office and go home right after the call is completed. Leo again escorts her with his hand at her back, even if it's more stiff this evening. 

***** 

Just a moment later the President walks into Leo's office expecting to find them still there. He's calling "Leo," as he walks though the door. He's taken aback that the room is dark and empty. He then realizes that Leo is honestly anger at him and hasn't cooled off. Jed feels just like when they were teenagers. Leo would just go quiet when he was really angry. Jed wishes just as he did back then that Leo would just blow up and get it over with. He hates Leo being mad at him, almost as much as when Abbey is mad at him. Jed walks to Leo's window and sees them walking away from the building without a goodbye. He's thinking he somehow caused it, for Leo to just leave without a word. He watches as they move out of site. They look so sad to him with their heads bowed as they walk, not speaking to each other. He knows something is going on; he just doesn't understand it. 

***** 

In the car Leo and Margaret remain quiet on the ride home, and it's not because of the agent and driver in the front seat. They're both lost in their thoughts. Reflecting on what they had planned, to celebrate the anniversary of the first night they spent casually together at her apartment. Nearly one year ago.

***** 

To be continued in Part 2 of ??

Thanks for reading!!

Blessings

We would love it hear your opinion! PLEASE! 

chipmunk aka: Betty Lou Riley riley2@bright.net

Imp aka: Lynn Jessome lhjessome@yahoo.com 

Home web page

Posted 04-04-04


	2. Claddagh part 2 of 10

**Title**: Claddagh part 2/10 Twilight Series 5 /?**  
  
By**: chipmunk and leosimpishgrin 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret - Romance

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really

Timeline is near the end of year one, to start with

and then it goes off to Never, never land.

This is not strictly cannon by the show.

Doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Plot Development and Beta By: **Imp leosimpishgrinyahoo.ca

**Disclaimer**: in part 1 at:

**Summary**:

**Warning: '**_Sexual content' – Yes, we let them have sex now!!! _

Link to first fic that started it all:

Part 2 

Letha, the cleaning lady that Margaret agreed to the first weekend that Leo was in the apartment, understands completely when Margaret calls her to explain their dilemma, "Letha, Dear, I know you were coming in the morning, but we're in a bit of a pickle this evening. We need to pack and leave for the rest of the week on very short notice. Leo has been ordered to accompany the President to England in the morning and I'm going to be staying at the Residence with the First Lady."

Margaret shoots a pointed look at Leo, who's sulking around in his kitchen. She can tell he's sulking, due to the fact that he's not checking to see what's available for him to fix for their dinner. This is unnatural for Leo to be standing in his kitchen and not have something to do.

Margaret continues on the phone, "I know it's a lot to ask this late in the day, Letha, but could you possibly come over and help with the clothes pressing, as well as do your normal weekly cleaning? It would be a tremendous help, to both of us if you could manage to come tonight." Margaret wouldn't want Letha to be penalized by their absence and therefore reducing Letha's weekly income. She also knows that Letha would never hear of accepting the wage in forfeit. Letha would shoot down Leo's offer to pay her anyway, in a heartbeat, if she wasn't earning it. Letha and Leo tend to lock horns, but they both actually relish the battle of wills between them.

As Letha answers her sweet Margaret, Letha's Irish accent from the homeland is very apparent, as she agrees in a kindly and sympathetic manner. "I can't fathom how a wisp of a thing like you and 'him' even know what day of the week it is, with your crazy lives a running this country, in my opinion."

Margaret's face breaks into the first smile of the evening. She knows that Letha has an opinion for everything happening in DC and is not shy about sharing it. But under her gruff attitude, she has a heart of gold and for some reason she has taken it upon herself to take Margaret to her heart.

"Tell 'Mr. McGarry' that I'll be right over to straighten out his troubles and any other difficulties that ye have, in a getting the two of you children ready to pop out the door at dawn."

Margaret tries not to let Leo see her smile at the way Letha addresses Leo to ruffle his feathers, "Mr. McGarry and I will be depending on you to do just that, Letha. You're an angel to help on such short notice."

Leo pops in a comment to Margaret. "Tell Letha not to give the agent a hard time at the door about her cleaning bag again this week. It's getting a little old to have to save him from her decking him with it." Leo rolls his eyes and blows out his breath at the adventure they had last week. It might just be a fair fight at that.

As Leo answers the door a short time later, holding the door wide, but blocking the entrance, as he looks over the head of his short housekeeper to the stiff looking agent behind her. He notes that both of his on-duty agents are now in the hallway. He glances down into her determined face, amazed at how her soft-wrinkled sweet face deceives those unaware of the robust and opinioned character behind it. His eyes narrow and he doesn't have to wait long for Letha to share her views with him.

"Don't be a giving me a look, 'Mr. McGarry.' Thems the ones that started it this time. You'd think a bairn growed as yourself, would have enough sense to warn a body that there were two of them black birds hovering around your person. What'd cha be doing this time to get an extra one?" She never waits for his answer, as she leaves him holding the door by ducking under his arm to enter the apartment, in search of her sweet chick, which needs her help.

Closing the door, Leo's swaggering walk is now in evidence, almost cocky appearing, as he follows Letha to the living room with some small hope of retaining his right to be there. Even though it's against her opinion. One of these days it might happen. He's not in a good mood tonight for any of her banter against him and his way of life. Leo may not be able to puts things to right with today's situation, but he doesn't need to be raked over the coals in his own home for his lack of control.

Leo watches her deposit her bag on the coffee table and he notes that Letha is already voicing words of comfort to Margaret. It takes the edge off his defensive mood toward her, as she wraps her arms around Margaret and coos how badly the world treats the pair of them, after they try so hard to right the misery of others. He notes her faded, but immaculately neat dress and worn comfy slippers, hair up in a mopcap and a full-front apron. Looking very like the dear grandmother he vaguely recalls from his childhood. She may not look like much to most people, but he can't deny that she's very efficient, discreet and completely trustworthy.

As Letha heads to the laundry unit to get that started and soon passes through the living room to collect Leo's hamper, she scolds them under her breath, clucking like an old mother hen, "Him that works all the hours God sends and then some, and her no smarter than to match him near hour for hour."

Leo rumbles a warning to the opinioned housekeeper, "Letha!"

She quickly retorts back in like manner, "Mr. McGarry!"

Margaret is definitely not in the mood to referee their verbal sparring, "Leo!"

Leo grumbles that they're teaming up on him. "She likes you, Margaret. With me, I get the impression that if I stood still long enough, she would dust me like a piece of the furniture."

Margaret thinks she's one of those wonderfully unique, but mostly overlooked people in this world. "Leo, quit grumbling back at her. She's a diamond in the rough."

Very rough, Leo thinks, definitely not one of his gemstones. "Yeah, Margaret, from a jewelry counter at Wal-Mart."

After an hour, Letha heads into the kitchen trying to decide when to give it a mopping and while there, she can tell that dinner still has not been made. Leo is soon hovering at the doorway quietly guarding his domain and this doesn't intimidate her one little bit. She can tell that he's sadly upset that his world is off its axis tonight, "Mr. McGarry, set yourself," she points to the stool by the kitchen cart.

"Letha, I get to be the boss in my kitchen," he grumbles softly.

She just looks at him knowingly and glances to the stool.

Leo sighs and does her bidding. She again reminds him of his Granny Daugherty, whom he had loved with his whole little boy's heart.

Letha pops open the fridge and hands him some tomatoes, lettuce, baby carrots, green onions, left over meatloaf and the jar of mayonnaise. She steps to the counter and hands him the bread to make meatloaf sandwiches, as he doesn't seem to be in the mood to cook. Reaching for a sharp knife she looks at him for guidance with her hand touching the knives. He nods his head, when she touches the right one. He gives Letha a shy smile, "Thanks, Letha," and he sets to work making salads and sandwiches for a meal.

She finds small ways to fuss over him in a backhanded manner. Letha knows that the kitchen is where 'the Mister' finds solitude from his stressful world. "Get busy, Mr. McGarry. Little Margaret doesn't have a scrap of fat on her to depend on. The chick misses too many meals as it is and the two of ye would starve tonight, without a body to guide ye." She gathers some cleaning supplies from under the sink and leaves Leo to his meal making. Muttering to herself, "And him just half a year from near dying himself." She has him bodily worse each time she mentions his attack and genuflects for good measure. It never hurts to, in his line of work. She pauses to grab the roll of paper towels, "Probably'll just feed him tiny little sandwiches and tea on the other side of the pond." Clucking to herself, she turns for the door and knowing that even though Leo looks busy at the kitchen cart, he's been doing it quietly to listen to her words. "Hump! Now then the Irish, them know how to feed a growed man."

Leo grins shyly at the vision of Letha calling Margaret, 'Little Margaret', when there's near half a foot in height difference. He always calls Letha by her first name, to be the opposite of her calling him 'Mr. McGarry' or 'the Mister'. Like he's trying to get her to call him Leo, having her surrender to being friendly and casual with him.

Later in the evening, Letha is grumbling a little louder on her way to the guestroom bath. She passes through the guestroom where Leo is working on packing his suitcase, which he has opened across the guest bed, "They that be that close and 'not' be going to the homeland and him a McGarry."

Leo doesn't move his head, but glances at the retreating form of the grumpy housekeeper with a slight grin that he'd never let her see. He grumbles back at her, to get her goat, "It's not my choice, Letha. It seems that on this trip, I don't have a voice in where I'm going to be." He likes her crusty manner. Wonder why? Look in the mirror?

Letha knows something is up and that her Margaret and the Mister are not happy.

Letha grumbles more while cleaning. She keeps switching from supporting her side, to his side and against the world. Leo abruptly reins her in, before she utters her opinion on the President. "Letha, don't you say it. Just keep that opinion to yourself, if you don't mind." Leo has a line that will 'not' be crossed in his home by others. He reserves that right for himself and sometimes Margaret.

The packing continues in two different camps with mixed emotions. Letha being there keeps them from fighting more over the President's decision, but she's also a damper to any real making up between them, until she's gone. Leo and Margaret are off balance the entire evening. They're not happy all the way around after the fight at the office and so they just mope, as they go though the routine of packing. Both also are stealing glances, wondering if the other is still simmering, while hoping for a sign that the other is ready to make amends, they only have tonight to make up.

Margaret sees that it's 1 a.m., when she finally sees the end of the needed chores, "Letha, won't you take advantage of the guest room and stay the rest of the night here? You worked like a trooper to help get us packed and cleaned the apartment as well."

Letha, shaking her head in disagreement, as she finishes the last of the night's tasks, "Thank ye all the same, Dearie, but I'll sleep in me own bed. Me body's used to resting in one place, plus you and him need to clear the air and go to rest with love in your heads and in your hearts. You've no need to be borrowing 'a missing each other', before the time comes to ye."

Margaret again tries to convince her to stay, "We're getting up and leaving early and you could stay and sleep in."

Leo offers, as a given, "Baby, I'll pay for her a private taxi to take her home, since she doesn't want to stay over." He drops his eyes and looks aside, at Margaret's pointed look telling him that calling her 'Baby' is not going to smooth out this day's disagreement.

Letha straightens and folds her hands in front of her, by grabbing her other wrist and states her decision, "I'll be a taking up Mr. McGarry's kind offer for a ride and you'll not be a worrying, Dearie. One of them blackbirds can see me into a cab and I'm sure that the wee cabbie will watch me in ta me building for a crown or two."

Jed and Abbey have a small moment in bed talking that night. Jed hopes that Abbey might be able to help him figure out what went wrong with Leo today. _Leo's not talked to me since just after lunch, when I informed him that I needed him in London this week_.

Jed knows for certain that Leo is pissed for some reason, about going away from Margaret and he's at a loss as to why. Pulling his wife into his arms to cuddle as they sleep, Jed asks, "Abbey have you heard of some reason that Leo would need to stay home with Margaret this week instead of going to London with me? Is something else wrong, besides her ear infection that you're treating for her?"

Abbey is enjoying their going to bed at the same time, as she snuggles in against her husband she answers, "Not that I know of. I'm sure that Margaret is not pregnant. Well as sure as I can be without testing her. I had to know, before I prescribed the antibiotic, as some of them aren't safe to take if the woman is pregnant. Margaret did pause when I asked. I'm not sure if it was from the shock of me asking her or if she had to seriously consider her answer. But she answered no." _I was hoping she would add the words 'not yet', after the no._ Abbey thinks happily, in the darkness of the room, "At least there's hope. She didn't protest and deny the possibility."

Jed gives her a small squeeze at her happiness for Margaret and Leo's happiness. "Well, I'm baffled, as to why Leo is so pissed about going to London. I admit that I did tend to steamroll him today, when I told him that I needed him in London and I really didn't let him get much said in protest." Jed honestly admits and continues, "Leo just started to state something about Margaret, but I assumed he was worried about her ear infection or that she couldn't go with him. I'm sure he's pissed at me, after he did not talk to me for the rest of the day and then I was really sure, when he didn't tell me he was leaving for night. Like he just went quiet, we both know he does that when I really tick him off." He pauses and she waits in the dark silence for him to get it all off his chest, rubbing gently on his forearm. "Abbey, I'm really sure that something is wrong. I could tell that they were both upset, especially when I saw them walking to the car. They weren't talking to each other and they both looked so sad. Something is very wrong and they're not talking." He repeats the bottom line of his worry.

Abbey reassures Jed, "Well if they aren't talking to us about what's wrong. All we can do is, while we each have them beside us this week, to try to root out the problem. You work on Leo at your end and I'll see if I can crack Margaret while I have her here."

It sounds like a plan to me, Sweetknees. You know how it gets to me when Leo is mad at me and not talking."

Abbey drops a kiss to his hand, "I know, Pumpkin. I may be your better half and some say we are near soul mates, but you and Leo have grown so close over the years, to be more like twin brothers. Where one has to have the other near to get through the day. He's your touchstone and you are the same for him."

Jed drops a kiss to her exposed neck, where her hair has fallen aside, "You are 'definitely' my soul mate in this world, My Love, but you also have Leo and me pegged. I can't imagine life without either of you in it. And I don't mean just here in the White House."

Abbey knows he's serious, but she can't resist, as she drowsily teases, "When are you two going to let Margaret in on the fact that after the White House you two will have us all settled together, probably at the farm. With as many extras from the staff that you can rope in after this is over. All working together to either run Sam or Josh's campaigns or some other adventure. You two are going to have a hard time topping this one at the White House."

Jed chuckles at her honestly, "Well I'm sure that Leo will think up something, if I don't."

Abbey swats behind her to connect with his hip in reply to his boast, "Just like you two have done since you were boys. I have no doubt. At least with the next one, I'll have Margaret to help me either reel you two in or patch you two up."

Jed can tell that he better not be borrowing trouble from the future, "Let not go there yet, Sweetness. I have enough to deal with in the here and now. I'll work on patching things up with Leo and try to find out what is bothering him about this week and you see what you can glean from Margaret and we can compare notes each day when call each other." He kisses her warm body again and she sighs with contentment. "Lets just hope that they are home right now and putting things right between them."

Abbey drops a kiss onto his forearm, "As long as you don't call them tonight to see how it's going. Leo would reach through the phone and cheerfully choke you."

Jed rolls her toward him, so he can lean over her, "Well, Sugarplum, I can think of more interesting ways to keep me busy and away from the phone." He kisses her with growing passion and she moans in agreement, wrapping her arms around his neck to roll him farther on top of her. _So much for getting to sleep early tonight. Leo and Margaret are on their own tonight_.

Back at the apartment, Leo and Margaret move around the apartment doing small unnecessary tasks. Both are glancing cautiously at each other, now that they are alone again.

Letha had left, escorted by an agent walking rigidly behind her with a dark and wary look on his face.

Leo and Margaret have been simmering all day over the coming separation. Both are not happy with the situation and even at their own reactions, after the fight they had in the office.

Watching her, Leo admits to himself honestly, _My Margaret is as miserable as I am and I can't watch her a moment longer wander around our home with this between us._ Leo knows that she's hurt and disappointed. He walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug, he quietly whispers behind her ear, "I'm sorry."

His soft rumble of sadness immediately washes away any unwarranted anger she has toward him in this mess. She turns in his arms, weepy that he cares enough to be the first to make the effort to fix this between them. "Oh, Leo, I'm sorry too," her voice conveying a mutual sadness of her disappointment at not going with him and the possibility of their weekend plans falling apart.

Their eyes lock and he repeats, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my part in making you unhappy and I'm sorry for you being sick," he gives her a quick kiss to her quivering lips, "and I'm really sorry that you're not able to go to London with me."

She tries to look down from his sympathetic face, a little ashamed at her private pity party that she's been having.

He lifts her chin with a crooked finger, as he continues, "I'm sorry that I've been a pain in the ass to you today."

She gives him one quick, small, watery smile that doesn't last, as she's at the point that all she needs is a good cry, right about now, for all that has gone wrong today and for him telling her he's sorry for all of it."

Leo is still talking to her softly, " I'm sorry for the unexpected trip, Baby. He needs me. I'm really sorry that our First Anniversary may not be as we were hoping."

She gives a little hiccup at his mentioning the main reason they're both so upset with the change in plans for this week and pulls a tissue out of her pocket to use and to shred in her fingers.

His eyes are sad and glisten with tears, as he whispers softly, "I'm so sorry that I can't fix it." _This is what has hurt me the most today_, he honestly admits to himself.

She nods softly, "I know, Leo." She places a hand on his chest, as if in comfort.

During his listing to her of why he's sorry, Margaret has unhappy tears streaming down her cheeks.

Leo is near tears at seeing her crying for something he can't make better for her and for him. "Baby, you know I'll do my utmost best to be here with you on Sunday." He kisses her wet cheeks, as a promise, his hand stroking her hair back.

Margaret whispers with a shaky voice, "Leo, I'm so sorry for all of it, too. It just kinda hit me blindsided about the trip and when I realized I couldn't go, I was mad at life, or the fates or my luck, but I'm sorry I shut you out. Can you forgive me for that? It's not your fault you're needed in London. We know that our time is not our own right now. I understand that, just like you do. I guess it was just everything piling up on me today." In a typical Margaret manner, she gestures sideways with both hands, loose tissues bits floating to the floor from her fingers.

He raises his hands to hold her face, as he again kisses both of her cheeks. There is no way he can kiss off all her tears tonight, her disappointment is too great and her crying is breaking his heart. He pulls her into a hug and a few tears of his own slip down to hide in her red hair.

Leo raises his head to look into her face, "Lets go to bed Baby. I think we both really need some serious cuddling right about now. I want to hold you next to my heart, like I'll never let you go. At least we have some of the night left for us." At her nod of agreement, he unwraps his arms from around her and takes her by the hand, to lead her to the bedroom.

Once there, they don't bother with nightclothes, as they want to be as close as they can get. They remove their outer clothing and slip under the cover in only their silk and satin under things. Leo gets in and slides over for Margaret to join him. First, she clicks off the bedside lamp, before moving to him, as he pulls her into his arms.

In their desire to make the most of this night, she slips into his arms in the familiar manner that seems as natural as breathing to them. Two sets of soft lips are searching for the perfect match, as they kiss trails on the warm skin of the other, in the dark. Trying to express the love that they feel for the other. Their lips are more demanding when they lock with the others in a passionate kiss. Their hands are exploring in the dark, over bodies that they have learned and now know how to caress and stroke to achieve the perfect response in the other.

Leo and Margaret start to murmur loving sounds, as their lips release, after their tongues have caressed together, till air was finally demand by their bodies. They pant in small breaths, between the busy work of their lips, to speak each other's names, like a soothing touch.

Leo rubs her breasts with his hands under her bra, not even taking time to remove it, till she's moaning into his mouth.

Margaret's hands are making long strokes down his back, to grasp and rub his hips through his satin boxers.

They both know that they need to pause in their attentions to each other, to discard the last of their clothing, but they're not willing to waste one more moment of this night.

Margaret slips her hands under the back of his boxers to cup his cheeks and pushes them lower. She tugs on him, to roll him more onto her, therefore relieving him of his last article of clothing.

Leo gives a small, satisfied chuckle into the crook of her neck at her success. He slides his hand behind her and his fingers again find hers to flip the catch on her bra to rid her of its restraint. With his goal achieved, he then hugs her and rolls her to lie over him. He slides his hands down her long lean sides, not hesitating at her hips, as her silk panties now precede them, to be discarded off the ends of her toes, as his toes finish the job, when his arms reach their limit at her knees. He has this down to an art.

She wastes no time in congratulating him, but uses her advantage of having him under her. She moves her legs to embrace his hips and she starts encouraging him to proceed faster tonight than they ever have before. The night is short and they have so much to say to each other with their bodies, before dawn.

Leo reaches between them to find her pleasure point and to help with her moisture by liberally applying some lube, as she conveys her desire to stay above him.

Margaret rocks against his hand and at the same drops kisses to his chest, searching in the dark for his sensitive nipple that just drives him wild, as she sucks on one. Her soft curls are brushing against him in an erotic way that has him totally focused on her motions, where they are nearly joined.

They're trying to remember to breathe, as they get high on the passion they're sharing and the need for air. They love to fly together, as they both strive to bring the other to new heights with their love.

Margaret reaches between them, as she guides him to her center. She gently rocks onto him and each time he softly moans with her, as he fills her more and more.

They have found such a comfortable rhythm together. They're so in tune to each other, as they build their passion to reach for the sky.

Leo pulls her closer with his free hand, now that he's fully engulfed in her, to change their positions. He has such a need tonight to pilot her to the stars in the night sky.

She wraps her arms around him to pull him close to her and is able to nearly feel his heart beating against hers.

As they move with an age-old dance, she wraps her legs around his thighs trying to mold their bodies as close together as humanly possible, as they both near the edge. Margaret wants, like he does, to freefall together, as the touch the moon in the night together.

Within moments, words of love are whispered one last time as the stars arrive around them, as they both crash over. Holding each other tight, as the trembling claims their bodies. The only sound, as they enjoy the love they have just shared, is the panting of breathes, as they both place tiny kisses of thanks on each other. A short time later, they roll to lie in each other's arms, to experience the joy of their mutual afterglow.

Leo breathes to her, "I love you so much. I thank God for you every day." He places a kiss to her lips and pulls her head to lie tucked lovingly to his chest.

Margaret whispers, as if afraid of breaking the moment, "I love you, Leo, more than life itself and I feel so loved in your arms." She snuggles in closer to listen to his heart beating in agreement, as it returns from its adventure in passion.

They know that they have to relent and sleep tonight, at least for in a short while until the first rays of sunlight announce the day and the world that will be waiting for them. Leo and Margaret sleep the sleep of contented lovers, knowing that time is precious to them, especially now that they've renewed their love for each other once again. They can take anything the world has to give them as long as they can do it together.

To be continued in Part 3 of 10 (hopefully)

Thanks for reading!!

We would love it hear your opinion! PLEASE!

blessings

chipmunk aka: Betty Lou Riley riley2bright.net

Imp aka: Lynn Jessome lhjessomeyahoo.com

Home web page

Posted 06-17-04


	3. Claddagh part 3 of 10

**Title**: Claddagh            part 3/10             Twilight Series 5 /?**By**: chipmunk            and leosimpishgrin                                                

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret - Romance

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really

Timeline is near the end of year one, to start with

and then it goes off to Never, never land.

This is not strictly cannon by the show.

Doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Plot Development and Beta By: **Imp     leosimpishgrinyahoo.ca

**Disclaimer**: in part 1 

**Archived at**: 

**Summary**:

**Warning: '**_Sexual content' – Yes, we let them have sex now!!! _

Link to first fic that started it all:

Part 3

At the sound of the alarm the next morning, Leo pulls Margaret into his arms to kiss her awake with tender kisses to her lips and face.  Murmuring his love to her and welcoming her to the morning, he nuzzles her neck, placing secret kisses that he can't resist to her alabaster skin.

She reaches to wrap an arm around his neck, to pull his body down closer to her, savoring the warmth of his body angled over hers.  She snuggles her face into his neck and breathes in the scent that is truly his.  A scent that is a combination of yesterday cologne, Leo's very male essence and a large part of it is a musk from last nights evaporated sheen he wore on his body in the afterglow of the passion, after reaffirming their love for each other.

Leo raises his face to look into her eyes, "Baby, we don't have much time this morning, and regretfully, I think we'd better go ahead and get up.  I'm sure the coffee is brewing by now." 

She gives him a sad look of understanding and lifts her face to softly kiss his lips in agreement. Pulling back, she confirms that he's right.  "Go start the shower, Sweetie, and I'll make up the bed and be right in."

In the bathroom, Leo has been preparing for their shower by warming the water and laying out fresh towels, knowing that she would be there momentarily, before he steps into the shower.  Once in the shower, he turns, waiting to help her step in with him, after she quickly disrobes. 

Margaret soon starts using the soapy puff.  To gently rub the sweet scented soap over Leo, wanting to wash him, as a loving caress.  

Leo eyes darken with passion, at her swirling motion on his body and he impatiently can't wait for his turn to return the favor with the puff.  After applying liquid soap to his hands, he starts to stroke and caress her wet body with only the soft bubbles on his hands.  He makes a detailed job of it, causing her to slow her puff movements on his body.  His hands gliding lower, reaching around her to stroke her hips and back up the front of her to firmly rub her wet peaked breasts.  The erotic sense of the moment causes her to moan with the pleasure that he's giving her body.  With an arm around her shoulders to steady them, he dips his hand down to remove the final traces of their loving making from the night before, as Leo's fingers rub the last essence of sex from her most intimate area.  His mouth catches her moan and silences it with a passionate kiss.  His own passion has risen between them and is enjoying the texture of her soft soapy curls.  With both of them shakily breathing, they break apart.  Each knowing that now is not the time to surrender to their own wants and needs.  Time is short this morning and they said all they could, just a few hours before, to each other's body in the dark of night.  They rest their wet foreheads together, to cool down, before exchanging a tender quick kiss, both knowing they need to finish their shower and get dressed. 

After their shower, Margaret is in the Master bedroom adding her cosmetic bag to her packed case, trying to keep a handle on her emotions.  She's fighting to steel her resolve to be strong today, knowing that soon they are separating for an indeterminate amount of time.  Her heart is in her throat at the thought of not being able to watch over her Leo.  Back at the time of his dilemma last August, she was so scared for him.  She never wanted him far from her care, hardly out of her sight, if she could prevent it.  Margaret thought she was doing better with it since then, but she finds with the full detail of agents back again that her feelings have never really lessened, not even the slightest.  And here they are parting in just a few hours, with an ocean soon to be between them.  She gives a small sniff and juts out her chin.  Taking a deep steadying breath she picks up her case and her tote bag and with a last glance at their haven from the world, she leaves their room.

Just as she enters the living room, Margaret sees Leo come out of the guest room with his thick black leather traveling case in his hand and a black nylon suit bag over his shoulder.  She glances down to her own floral patterned case in her hand.  Knowing that they're parting for who knows how many days, especially not knowing if he'll return in time for them to celebrate their special day together on Sunday.  Margaret can't help having one final teary breakdown and she sits down on the couch to take a moment to try to compose herself, before they leave for the White House.

Leo lowers his travel bag down to rest on the floor next to hers, draping the suit bag over them and moves to sit beside her.  He wraps a comforting arm around her and pulls her close to hug her against his side.  He places a tender kiss to her temple, commiserating with her, but hopefully helping her to come to terms, again, with things that they cannot control.  "Baby, try not to be so sad.  We might get lucky and be able to spend Sunday together.  Lets take Letha's advice 'and not go borrowing a missing each other, till we have to'."  He tries, but fails at giving her a small brave smile.  He continues with his low tremor voice  "And yes, My Love, I will miss you immensely this week."  He pauses a moment to find his own strength, "But we both know we have a job to do and we serve at the pleasure of the President."  He finishes with raising her hand to kiss the tears from her fingertips, glistening there, from where she has been wiping her eyes trying to save her makeup.

Margaret gives a half hiccup, half chuckle at Leo trying to imitate Letha's accent with her words of wisdom.  Also at him reminding her of what they both know is the ultimate truth.  They both wholehearted believe in serving the President, even when it hurts, they do that which is hard, the best.  Margaret turns and with her reddened eyes, looks him honestly in his face, "I know, Leo."   She raises her other hand to gently cup the side of his face, "Oh God, I'll miss you every time I see your empty office chair."  She pauses in middle of her sadness and nods making the point, "I'll have to remember not to bring you lunch or coffee."

 Leo's face gives the hint of a sad smile, but he doesn't comment to her about her note to herself. _But I'm sure she'll remind me to eat, when we talk on the phone this week._

 Margaret's eyes get sad again, "Most of all, My Love, I'll miss sleeping in your arms at night. Smelling your fading cologne, as I lay my head on your shoulder." She nervously adds in, "I only hope I can sleep at all, without the sound of your breathing.  I've gotten so used to having you beside me at night, Leo.  I'll miss your feathery kisses and soft touches that you sleepily place on my skin in the dark of the night.  But mostly I will miss your gentle kisses that nudge me awake in the morning," she draws a shaky breath fighting the tears.

Leo pulls her around to hug her tightly at her loving words that are really no comfort to either of them.  They tuck their faces against each other's neck, as an eye lock now with be the undoing of each.  They hold tightly to each other, as if to keep from falling off the edge of the earth.  Knowing it will be their last private hug and it will have to last for the next few days.

They part silently, as words are not going to help the situation, as they just found out.  Both pick up their suitcases and quietly Leo places a hand on her back to guide her to the foyer, pausing only to complete some last minute details, before opening the door.  Waiting for them in the hallway is the agent, ready to escort Leo to work.  Just like any other day at the White House.

When they arrive at work, they carrying in their bags through the lobby and halls to Leo's office and unfortunately things are again cool between them.  It was a quiet ride this morning in the black sedan.  There were no words left to say, as words will not fix this.  They both honestly know this, but it doesn't help the feelings of slight anger that both are still hold onto in order to combat the weaker emotions that they fought to control at home. 

After Senior Staff, Margaret follows Leo into the Oval Office at the request of the First Couple.  Margaret is quiet, as they approach the President and Abbey.  Margaret gives a small smile to Abbey and drops her head, knowing she's still a little red eyed from crying this morning and she doesn't want the President to see that, as she knows he will ask about her with concern.  The real fear she has is that she might lose the hold she has on her tongue.  Margaret honestly is afraid she may say something to the President and disgrace herself in the Oval Office.  She opts for safety and gives him the cold shoulder, which is about all she can do at the moment.  Margaret silently stands just behind Leo's shoulder, as the President tries to lighten the mood in the room.  

The President sounds cheerful, as he asks, "So, Leo, are you ready to hop the big pond and bring peace of mind to the world at large, this week?"

Leo grunts out, "If you say so, Sir.  My bags, I'm sure, have already been whisked to the base and deposited on board Air Force One."

The President looks pleased and tries to ignore the worried look on Abbey's face, at her failed attempts to catch Margaret's eyes.  He hopes to succeed where Abbey is failing, "And how about you, Margaret?   Are you ready to spend a week being pampered here in the Residence, doing girly things with Abbey?"  At her non-response and him getting just the flicker of a glance that she gives as her only concession to being addressed by the President, he gets the acute impression that this is a first.  For her to not only be cold to him, but for her to actually treat him as 'Jed' in the West Wing, has the President worried and he tries harder to get her to respond normally.  "Please, Margaret, treat my home as your home.  Even if it is the White House, feel free to go bare foot, like I love do, though the halls at night."  This has the opposite effect than what he expected of cheering her up.  He finds this out, at the sound of her small choked back sob, at his mention of home and bare feet.  It reminds her that Leo loves to walk barefoot at home.

Leo turns to take her gently in his arms, as he has been very aware of her body language, out of the corner of his eye.  He realizes that Margaret resolve is about to break right here and now.  His first priority is now her.  Their friends will just have to live with it for the moment.  Drawing them into a private world of their own, Leo raises one hand to the back of her head, to pull her face to hide against his shoulder.  He makes shushing noises to the sniffs he can detect from her, hoping to help her to get a grip on her emotions again.  He's worried not only of her being so sad, but he now worries that all the crying she has been doing last night and again this morning cannot be helping her ear infection.   The possibility of Margaret getting sicker again, is not helping his sadness of them soon parting or the feeling of worry he has of just being away from her.  Some of Margaret's worry habits are wearing off on him, but love can do that to a couple. 

Jed is a little hurt and he's at a total loss to why Leo is still upset and why Margaret has been ignoring him, since they entered the Oval Office and is now crying.  He looks at Abbey, feeling a little guilty knowing he must be somehow responsible for it.  He hopes she understands the reason and can silently convey it to him.  Abbey and he obviously have their work cut out for them this week, to get to the bottom of this.  For it to be something so wrong, as to cause the couple in front of him to break their own strict protocol with him and especially in this room. 

Leo finally takes Margaret gently by the shoulders and pushes her to look up into his face.  He gives her a comforting kiss.  It is not going to help, as she looks into his compassionate eyes.  Margaret swiftly and loudly chocks back a sob.  Being so emotional in this situation is finally too much for her and she forgets the First Couple and swiftly leaves the room crying.  Heading straight for the safety of Leo's office, closing the door behind her as quietly as she can in her rush. 

Leo has a hurt look on his face, showing the pain he feels for both her and for himself.  He looks at his door and then the floor, but definitely not at the President, till he can mold his face into his neutral professional look.

Abbey decides that this is a good time for her and Margaret to take her things upstairs to the Residence.  She informs the guys of this and goes after Margaret.  Leo looks up at Abbey's suggestion, with a small thankful smile to her.  He knows he cannot be of any help to Margaret right now.  Abbey may be just who and what she needs.  Women tend to know how to comfort each other, when life hurts.

Leo's eyes follow Abbey, as she leaves by the same route as Margaret.  He finally turns back and gives his friend the President a quick glance, before he shifts his vision to the view out the windows.  For himself, he needs a moment to control his tongue, as well, at this time. 

The President reads his friend's face and mood, as easily as if he had spoken and moves them to the business of the country, by walking behind his desk.  They have matters that they need to tie up, before it's time to say the final goodbyes to the women who just left the room, right before leaving.  He knows that parting will not be easy for any of them and he so wants to understand what is going on and make it right.  Glancing to his friend to see if he's now focusing on him, he wonders for the briefest moment if Leo will apologize for not calling him last night, but in that same moment he knows that Leo did not forget at all and that it was what made last evening so long for him.  It really hurts him that Leo was mad enough at him, to forfeit his regular nightly call to end their day. 

Once Abbey and Margaret arrive at the Residence and the door closes to finally give them some privacy, from the stage like atmosphere that seems to follow the First Lady everywhere in the building.

Margaret is sadly holding her case in front of her with a woe begotten look that still remains, after all her effort to move past it on the walk from Leo's office to here.  Abbey had given her a pep talk of encouragement and understanding, after she found her crying in front of the window in Leo's office.  They move to the small bedroom off the master bedroom to get Margaret settled in.

An hour later, the President and Leo enter the Residence, after a silent and thoughtful walk, as an uneasiness still holds a distance between them and also, in some unspoken way, they still shared an unspoken commiseration at the parting that they are about to take from the women they love more than themselves.

The President call, "Abbey, you two ladies here?  Leo and I are about to leave and we came to say goodbye.  I need a big hug from my best girl, to last me for the week."  He and Leo keep walking right into the master bedroom, assuming that the women are getting Margaret settled in.

Abbey calls out from the small bedroom, "We're in here, Jed.  We'll be right out."  She gives Margaret one last reassuring squeeze on her arm and a small understanding smile of encouragement, before she turns to proceed her out of the room and to find her husbands arms. 

Margaret pauses in the doorway and finds Leo with her glance, before he makes a beeline for him, not looking at the other couple only a few feet away. 

Abbey with her face lying over Jed's shoulder sees that Margaret is hesitant to speak, to even Leo, as she's wrapped into his arms.  She knows that Margaret is still having a hard time of putting on a brave face at the men leaving.   Abbey pulls Jed over by the bed to cuddle a few minutes. 

Still standing, Jed leans sits back onto the footboard and with Abbey between his knees, he hugs her tight.  The First Couple is used to the separations due to their duties and have been together for so many years that they are strong and secure in their relationship.  Not that parting is comfortable or mundane for them.  Seeing Leo and Margaret's difficulties in dealing with a separation for the first time in their relationship, brings back memories of earlier separations in their own relationship, but now they both are confident that the security around them has been assured by the best in the country.

This maneuver of Abbey's gives Margaret and Leo more privacy for the few minutes that are available for their goodbyes.  Margaret gently tugs on Leo's lapels to move him farther back into the room that they shared last August.  This 'is' the first time they'll be apart for any length of time, since they began seeing each other.  They have only been parted for a few hours at a time, in the last eight months. Almost like newlyweds.  Even though she knows Leo will be safe, Margaret is a little teary even with her best efforts.  She breathes a soft, "Oh, Leo, I miss you already."  She steals a glance at the First Couple out in the other room, to reassure herself that she'll not be overheard.  "I hope I won't be missing you on Sunday.  I so want to end our first year in your arms, like I am right now."  Margaret ends with a catch in her voice.  Being apart would be bad enough but their emotions are just more heightened by their special day, the one that only they know about.  
  
Leo's heart tightens right along with his arms, as he pulls her even tighter to his chest.  They both seem to be a little weak legged and he moves them over to sit on the bed.  He is so afraid to leave her like this, but he has no choice.  They have no choice and that is just the way it is.  He whispers in her ear, "Baby, I'll miss you too this week and I'll check in with you often.  I promise."  From where he's sitting, he can see that the First Couple is having a passionate goodbye kiss.  Leo needs little other encouragement.  He turns Margaret slightly to remove them from his line of vision, assuring both couples of more privacy.  He cups Margaret's face in his hands and his love for her is shining in his eyes.  "Love, give me a kiss me to last me, till I see you again."

Margaret twines her arms fully behind his neck, pulling him tightly to her and complies to his wish with a willing passion.  They both honestly know that in their world, it may just be in the next world when they kiss again, when it comes to partings.  They both want the other to be reminded now and forever, just how deep their love is for the other. 

When they finally and sadly need to break the seal that their lips have, Leo whispers with his lips still only a fraction for hers, "I love more than life itself. Take care of yourself and get well.  You are my life." 

Loving the sound of his rumbling voice with his endearments, Margaret breathes back to him, " I love you too.  Please, come back to me as soon as you can.  You know, you are my life."  She touches the side of his face gently and he leans into her to for a last moment. 

Leo and Jed can see each other through the open doorway, if they care to, so Leo glances out to gage how much time is left.  After he sees the way Jed and Abbey are kissing, he's reminded of the couple's many boasts that they really don't need a bed.  With the passion that they are displaying, Leo can believe that 'up against the wall' will work just fine for his friends.  He hopes they don't forget where they are or that they're not alone.  They need to leave shortly, and Jed and Abbey give the impression that they have no idea where or how passionate they are, just that for the moment they are together.  Leo wonders if he may need to shut the door, but quickly thinks, _to hell with the door.  If they want to act like this is a double date, in a car, at the drive-in movie, fine.  I'm not leaving Margaret's arms for a single moment of the time we have left, before I absolutely have to and I certainly know just how to keep us busy, till the President is ready to leave.  This has to last us for a long time._

He leans them back to half recline on the bed.  Their own passionate kissing is soon a combination of sweet and romantic ones, but with the edge of frantic and hungry quality to them.  Leo and Margaret are trying to use every moment they have, to share as much of their love as possible, as they caress each other, as much as they can fully clothed.  Both are willing and wishing for time to slow down, as they murmur tender endearments to each other.

Leo and Margaret quickly get carried away and before they know it, they hear Jed interrupt them from his vantage point half sitting on the footboard of the Presidential bed.  Abbey is still in his arms, breathing as hard as he is, trying to catch her breath. 

"Leo." Once Jed interrupts them, he's afraid that he did something else wrong and is immediately sorry he did.  Usually Leo is the one to get them out the door on time. 

Leo and Margaret jump apart, when the President interrupts them.  Leo quickly turns away, as he gets up and buttons his coat to cover up his reaction to his impromptu necking with Margaret.  Leo takes a steadying breath, as he takes one step back away from her.  He knows the time has come to leave.  His eyes finally break away from hers and glance to the President now standing at the doorway, "Sir?"

Jed replies to Leo, "Yeah."  He knows that Leo understands that their time is over with the women.  Turning to Abbey, who is standing in his wake, he gives her a quick peck to her forehead, as a last goodbye and she pats him softly on the chest, almost as a prayer.

Leo knows that his friend knows he wants to give her a final fleeting kiss.  Unable to waste the last chance to do so, he gently places one hand to cup her face.  Leo leans to Margaret for one last, hard kiss, near the corner of her cheek.  It is his seal, to his promise, to move heaven and earth to be back for their special day. 

The men break away from the women, as if on cue.  The moment of leaving is here.

Margaret is teary, but more resolved to Leo leaving, she knows and hates that he's upset, because she's upset.  Holding onto his index finger, hating to break her last physical contact with him, she follows Leo out into the master bedroom.  Sadly dropping the last touch she has on him at the doorway, she wraps her arms around her waist and Abbey moves to her side.

The President has one last chance of getting Margaret to show some response to him, but his concerned puppy look is not returned.  Her eyes are locked on the carpet, her arms crossed and her hands clamped to her sides.  She still cannot look him in the eye and ignores Jed's silent plea to understand, she just focuses on his shoe tips in front of her.  Jed is again a little hurt and he looks at Abbey, reiterating his plea to her to be successful in getting to the root of the mysterious problem.

Abbey gives him a soft reassuring smile, remembering their plan.  She wraps her arm around Margaret's waist and then directs her smile to Leo, to reassure him that she'll make sure Margaret will be fine.   The men both nod in unison at her assurance to them.

Leo clears his throat to get Margaret to look at him, needing to read her eyes one last time.  As their eyes connect, he cocks his head to the side and gives her his best impish grin that he knows she just loves.  Margaret gives him a watery smile in return.  Determined to send him off with smile. 

The men both stride away at the same time for the door and swiftly leave the room to descend to the lawn, where Marine One, is waiting to take them to Air Force One. 

A few minutes later, the women watch the lawn from the Residence window, arms around each other's waists, hugging in mutual sadness.  Sharing a sad fearful moment that only a few women in the world understand.  A string of terrible scenarios make a rapid run through their heads and are just as quickly vanquished, not wanting to tempt the fates.  The two commanding men after crossing the lawn stop to wave to the crowd and up to them, before ducking into the powerful helicopter.  In their eyes, they are still simply, just the men they love.

To be continued in Part 4 of 10 (hopefully)

Thanks for reading!!

We would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE! 

blessings

chipmunk  aka: Betty Lou Riley            

Imp          aka: Lynn Jessome            

Home web page

Posted 07-15-04


	4. Claddagh part 4A of C of 10

**Title**: Claddagh part 4A/10 Twilight Series 5 /?  
**By**: chipmunk and leosimpishgrin  
**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret - Romance  
**Rating**: PG  
**Spoilers**: None really  
Timeline is near the end of year one, to start with and then it goes off to Never, never land.  
This is not strictly cannon by the show. Doesn't matter the year or the situation.  
**Plot Development and Beta By: **Imp leosimpishgrinyahoo.ca  
**Disclaimer**: in part 1 **  
****Summary**: It's Leo and Margaret's first anniversary and nothing is going right! Friends help make it right!  
****  
part 4A

The day has been long in the East Wing for the First Lady, with the late start in seeing their men off to their meeting in London. When evening finally arrives, Abbey calls over to Leo's office and is a little surprised to find that she's having a hard time getting Margaret out of the office. "Margaret, tuck away your work and lets go to the Residence and collapse for the night. It's time to call it a day."

"Ma'am, if it's all right, I'd like to work a little longer." Margaret tries to stall starting her evening up in the Residence. She worries with a pencil, but snaps it quickly to the desktop when she realizes this, as if the First Lady can see her.

"It's Abbey now, Margaret. The work day is over," Abbey coaches her softly.

"OK, Abbey. Sure." Margaret leans her head on her hand a split second, before she looks up enough to wave her hand to the side in emphasis, as she gives her reasons, "Abbey, it's just that I can use this time to catch up on the backlog here." Margaret tries to rationalize that she's responsible to keep Josh up to speed with Leo's schedule. "I have reports I should pull in case Josh needs them for the meetings that have been moved to his schedule this week. I should also review some of the summaries that are flowing in and tag any that will possibly need updates this week. Leo will want to see them as soon as he returns." Her rapid explanation ends almost abruptly, but she really doesn't want any free time to think about Leo, while he's is away from her.

Abbey can see right through Margaret. Abbey knows Margaret will work at things that can wait till tomorrow or later in the week. They both know that Leo's office will be slow till he returns. Abbey is sadly aware that Margaret is only making excuses, just like she used to do, to keep her mind busy.

Margaret doesn't really want Abbey to pry or to guess as to why she's so miserable.

She really likes Abbey, but she wants to stay busy, to keep herself from missing Leo any more than she already does. As if that's going to happen! She just doesn't want to think about the situation that has them both upset. She worries about Leo, about the fact he's probably not eating or sleeping well. It's what happens whenever he's like this, and he's been doing 'so' much better with them living together these past few months.

Abbey regretfully enlightens, "Margaret, it won't work, you know. Your mind will defeat you. You will miss him and that's that. You might as well take it easy for the rest of this week and use this time to recuperate from your ear infection. We both know you need to get well, as Leo's and your offices will be back to breakneck pace as soon as he enters the White House."

Margaret sighs into the phone and her shoulders slump, "Yeah, Abbey, you're right, I miss him in my heart. You know how it goes, better than I do and I really do need to kick this infection, before Leo returns or he's going to feel that it's his fault in the first place, for us working so hard all the time. He knows I missed my appointment to start my allergy shots this spring." Margaret surrenders and asks, "Want me to met you at the elevator in five?"

"Yeah, that works for me, Margaret." Abbey give a sigh of her own, "I'm so ready to end this day. I'm a little edgy today myself. I'll be there in five."

Once up in the Residence for the evening the women agree to take a breather, before they order up dinner. They collapse at opposite ends of the couch.

Margaret is a little gloomy, but she quietly sniffles a little, hugging a corner cushion in her lap, as she leans her head back on the couch and closes her eyes to rest a moment. The day has been tiring for her emotionally.

Abbey shifts through some pictures that Elizabeth had sent of the grandkids. She finally stirs from the couch where she has kicked off her shoes and suggests, "Margaret, how about we go change into our nightwear, as we're not going anywhere else tonight. I think we are both 'done' with this day and need to get comfortable."

Margaret straightens back up when Abbey stirs on the couch. She smiles softly at Abbey in understanding, "That sounds wonderful to me, Abbey." Margaret rises to move to her room and stops at the doorway to ask Abbey, "It's getting really late in London. Do you think the guys will still call us? Leo said he would try after the 'Meet and Greet' tonight, but it might have run long."

"Don't you worry, Girlfriend." Abbey give a small chuckle to calm Margaret's fretting, "Jed calls me every single night that he's away, even if it's for just a few minutes. Rest assured, they'll be calling soon. Jed doesn't want to explain if he forgets, as he knows payback will be hell the next time I'm out of town." Abbey gets a sarcastically pleased look on her face, "I will either wait until the middle of the night before calling him or to really make him crazy, I'll call every hour to just say hello." She sees the small smile on Margaret's face at her small boast.

Margaret smiles with admiration and continues into the room to get changed. The smile remains on her face for a few more moments, as she admits that the Sisterhood could certainly take more lessons from Abbey. Unfortunately, the smile fades, as she lays out her sleepwear on the bed, the bed that will seem so empty tonight without Leo there to hold her.

After dinner, the women are looking at the new pictures that arrived from the National Museum, for display in the living room area of the Residence. Abbey takes a call and it's the switchboard operator letting her know that there are two incoming calls from London. She smiles, as she's informed that they'll complete the Presidents call now. Abbey glances over and tells Margaret, "Leo is going to call on the other private line. I told them that you would take it in the bedroom. I thought that way we'd both have some private time with our guys."

"Great idea. Thanks, Abbey." Margaret quickly moves through the large double doors to the master bedroom and perches expectantly on the wingback chair by the phone. She glances to the other phone over on the nightstand, but there's no way she's going to sit over on the bed waiting. Hopefully the call will come through on the phone next to her. She continues to glance back and forth, willing one of them to ring with Leo's voice on the other end.

Out in the living room, Abbey is lounged across a padded chair to talk like a teenager with her boyfriend. Twisting the cord around a finger, as she talks and swinging a free foot. Once Abbey and Jed finish greeting each other and getting the low down on each other's day, the topic switches to the plan they're working on to get to the bottom of their friends' problem. Jed is honestly still in the dark and he admits that Leo has been on edge and at times down right grouchy, since they left DC. Only Leo can do crabby and still maintain Presidential protocol. "Man, Abbey, he has it down to a fine art. He can get his meaning to me with just a look and we know what he can do with just a 'yes, Mr. President' or 'thank you, Sir'. He may make me crazy with his politeness. Let me tell you, Abbey, it's been a long day for me with Miss Mary Sunshine here." Jed chuckles ironically, "I just know that when I get out of the White House, he's going to give me such a free cussing. I just can't figure out why he's so upset this time, with this trip."

Abbey tries not to laugh at Jed's dilemma, "I know you're so right, Jed. He'd try the patience of the saints with that polite steely look that he does. You just want to strangle him, to get him to snap, curse and just to get it all out." She then reveals what little she's gleamed from Margaret, "I haven't done much better with Margaret at my end, so far, but I still have some hope for tonight, as it's still just evening here." She continues on to give him a major example. "Margaret was really reluctant to leave the office. Like she's either waiting for Leo to return or she's afraid to come up here to the Residence to relax. She can clam up just as well as Leo can. Let me tell you. We may have our work cut out for us this week, Jed, to get to the bottom of what's wrong with them about this trip to London. They're both realistic enough to know that away trips are part of the job." At Jed's grunt of agreement, she tries to rally them, "We're not defeated yet. You just keep trying to get Leo to confide in you. If he doesn't pummel your ass first, but then again, maybe while he's at it he'll tell you why."

Loving the sound of Abbey's voice telling him of her similar dilemma, Jed chuckles at the vision of Leo finally snapping, "Very funny, Sweetknees, but if he does 'pummel my ass', I'll tell him you predicted it tonight."

At Jed calling her Sweetknees, Abbey purrs over the phone, "You miss me, as much as I miss you, Sugar?"

Jed's answer is soft and affirmative and they spend the rest of the call exchanging words that have been said many times over the years, as easily as breathing to them. They need this time to reconnect when they're away from each other.

Margaret gives a little jump, when the phone beside her finally rings just a few moments later.

Leo hears her voice as she answers hello and she gives her name, even though she knows it has to be him. He immediately sounds contrite with more than a little sympathy for her. "Oh, Margaret. You sound worse than yesterday. I'm so sorry, Baby."

"Leo, I'm fine. I…" Leo cuts her off from further explanations.

"I didn't mean or want you to get a set back over this. What are you doing for yourself? I wish I could do something to make you feel better, Honey." Leo can't stop himself from taking responsibility for her present condition.

Margaret tries reassuring Leo again that she's fine, "Leo, really, it's just the sniffles. It's not anyone's fault. I just sound like I'm worse, I actually feel better. I'm just a little stuffy." She feels terrible that Leo is worrying over her, just because she let herself get too emotional this morning.

He can hear that she's not much better than when he left her earlier today. "But, Baby, you still sound stuffed up and you sorta sounds like your talking into a damn barrel." He just hopes her inner ear is not plugging up again, "I'm sorry, Baby. I'm not finding fault with you. I'm just afraid that your infection will return, after you had it almost gone. I know it was really painful for you. I'm just worried you'll be sick again and won't be feeling well, if by some miracle I do happen to get home by Sunday." He's upset and feeling guilty at leaving her and also how she got that way. Remembering how she cried this morning doesn't ease his mind or his heart. She might cry more during the night, sick and lonely, and he won't be there to comfort and hold her in his arms. No doubt, Leo is in the mood to worry.

Margaret has her own worry. She just knows that when Leo is upset about something important that he won't be eating or sleeping well, if at all. She suspects that nightmares were a part of more than a few of his nights, before they joined their lives together at the new apartment. Trying to find out what he's been doing today in London and to possibly get his focus off her sounding sick again, she asks, "How was the dinner tonight, anything good on the menu?"

Leo sighs, knowing she's redirecting the topic, "Oh, it was just beef and something. There were several choices, to accommodate all the like and dislikes of the delegates. Not counting those that had religious guidelines to their diet."

"Well the beef, probably cost them an arm and a leg over there." Margaret is serious, knowing the problems over in England with the beef herds.

Leo actually gives a small grin at her frugal comment. "The beef was OK. Well, the President really liked it, especially without Abbey here to growl at him for eating it."

"Other words, you didn't eat much of it yourself." She admonishes him, with her well-known pointed look on her face, even if he can't see it. _Damn it, I could have bet my paycheck that he won't eat while he's over there, because he is fretting about me._

Leo softly growls, "Margaret, don't start. I'm not really hungry." Leo sounds like he's not happy at getting caught, at not eating, but he just couldn't put his mind to it.

She sighs at his contrite tone, "Oh, Leo." She pauses before adding, "Please, try to eat something tonight and don't let Jed keep you up all night talking. Remind him of the time zone change, or you'll never get him up in the morning and then you'll both be acting like bears."

Leo knows that she's right about his friend and time zone changes. He doesn't really want to roll him out onto the floor in the morning, to get him awake, like they're a couple of frat brothers. The agents might frown on that, but he knows he'd certainly feel better. He also knows that it's time to end the overseas call, hoping that Margaret doesn't remember that he's paying for the personal call from England. "I'll try to do better. Maybe I'll eat a piece of fruit in a little bit." He pauses and reluctantly starts again, "Baby, I'd better get off the line now." He drops his voice to the soft rumbling whisper he knows she loves, "I just wanted to hear your voice, before I went to bed. I miss you so much already and I'll miss you in my arms tonight."

Margaret tries not to sniff, as her eyes get watery when he admits he's missing her, "I miss you too, Sweetie. I love you."

Leo's heart feels the sadness in her voice, "I love you, Baby, all the way across the ocean. Please take care of yourself and don't be hesitant to ask Abbey for help if it gets worse. She cares about you too." He clears his throat a little, "Baby, I really gotta run. I hear Jed out in the kitchen area of our suite and it sounds like he's hunting for a midnight snack. I'll be good and go see if he finds something to share with me. I love you. Sleep well. Sweet dreams till I'm home."

She knows he has to hang up, "I'll try, Sweetie. I love you all the way back across that damn ocean." She whispers to him, "Sweet dreams to you too, my love."

Leo ends with, "Luv ya, bye for now."

Margaret smiles at the pat way he always ends a call with her and answers him one last time tonight, "Luv ya back. Now go eat something with Jed. Bye." She sits a few moments more and fights her weepiness, if only to make Leo happy, even if he's not here with her to see it.

When Margaret rejoins Abbey in the sitting area of the master bedroom, she's sniffling a little, from saying goodbye to Leo on the phone.

Abbey knows that Margaret was nearly symptom free before today. She's sure that the congestion and sniffing is just from Margaret crying. Abbey decides since she'll have first hand observation of Margaret at the Residence this week. She can personally oversee her treatment. "Margaret, with the way you're sounding this evening, like your heads blocked up, what do you think of us adding a cold and sinus medication along with your antibiotic? Hopefully, your head will clear up by tomorrow. Once you are over this ear infection, if you want, we can arrange for me to give you your allergy shots here at the White House. If your time is so tight and you can't fit in your doctor's visits?"

"Yeah. You're the doctor, Abbey. Both sound like good ideas to me. Leo will have a fit if I get any worse while he's away. He's worried that I already have." Margaret reaches for a fresh tissue, as she agrees.

The President's London suite is large, but not so much as to make the job of the agents too hard. It is a secure section located on the top floor of the hotel, with the agents inside and out. The common rooms consist of a living room area, a study with a small library, a cozy den for TV viewing, and finally a dining area with a small kitchen, near to the hallway leading to where Jed and Leo are occupying two of the many spacious bedrooms. The support staff is on lodged comfortably on the floor below, allowing them more freedom away from the President's tight security and agents.

At two in the morning, an agent who is showing some urgency in his manner awakens Jed. "Sir, sorry to wake you, but I wanted to inform you that there might be a problem with Mr. McGarry."

The President is instantly awake and interrupts the agent. "What? What's wrong with him? Is he sick?" The President is already swinging his legs out of bed and his feet are automatically searching for his slippers on the floor, but he's not taking his eyes off the agent's face.

The agent in answering, again tries to quickly brief the President, as time may be a factor, "Sir, after hearing loud talking in his room, we glanced in to assure he was alone and not dealing with an unwanted person in his room."

"Leo was yelling at someone in his room?" The President glances at the bedside clock. "It's the middle of the night." The President in his hurry and having little success with his slippers has to finally lean down and use a finger to get his slippers on. He stands and takes a step toward the end of the bed where his robe is lying across the bottom.

"No, Sir, Mr. McGarry was alone and still lying in bed. Sir, we believe that he's having a nightmare or perhaps a flashback from the war. In his sleep, he mentioned something about him being tortured and was very agitated, thrashing around in the bed."

"Damn that war!" The President immediately abandons his robe and sweeps past the agent in just his pajama pants and t-shirt. He's rushing to Leo's room, across the hall, to hopefully help, suspecting that it is a nightmare. This may not be pretty, but his friend has already suffered enough the torments of the damned in the war. There is no way will he let him be alone and scared, while he relives them in his dreams. Not alone, if he can help him.

Quickly but quietly Jed opens the door to Leo's room. The agents halt at the doorway from following him. Jed waves them out, when he realizes that Leo is indeed having a flashback nightmare and the agents close the door softly. Leaving the President to deal with his friend. The agents understand all to well, now, what's wrong with Mr. McGarry, as some of them are themselves vets and relive the terrors of war in the darkness of night, from time to time.

Leo is now sitting up in the middle of the bed, eyes wide open, staring and yelling, "Stop. No, you bastards! No!"

Jed carefully sits on the side of the bed, knowing from experience not to startle Leo, as he can tell that Leo is still asleep and caught up in the nightmare. He gently slides an arm around Leo shoulders to support him, as Leo is shaking with fear, and he makes soothing shushing sounds to try to gently calm him.

Leo continues in the nightmare, seemingly aware that he's no longer alone. He has tears sliding down the lines of his aged face. Without looking at Jed, he talks to him like he's another P.O.W., "It will kill her! She can't take that kind of torture!" His voice drops to a scared soft tone, "Oh God, tough men have not survived it. I barely survived it." He again yells to the demons in his dream, "Not her you God damned monsters! Take me, not her! Margaret! Margaret." His last powerful yells seem to finally break him from the terror in his mind, as he takes a deep shuttering breath and drops his head. His body is still somewhat stiff and tight from the fear in his dream.

Jed realizing that Leo is waking from the nightmare, twists his position on the side of the bed, softly pulling Leo into the sanctuary of his arms and hugs him in compassion and comfort, "It's all right now, my friend. It's me, Jed. It's fine now." He coaxes Leo back to the present, away from the memory of the dream, "Remember, we're in London tonight."

When Leo finally fully awakes and realizes its Jed there where with him. He is finally able to relax some and he rests his head on Jed's chest trying to recover and get away from the nightmare. Leo is breathing hard from the nightmare. His fists are clutching onto the sides of Jed's shirt trying to get physical hold onto something real. He's shaking from the adrenaline in his bloodstream and not from a chill due to the fact that his own t-shirt and satin pants are damp from his nocturnal battle. Leo speaks between them with a shaky voice, "I was back in the P.O.W. camp again, but it was Margaret that they were going to torture for information." Leo fights to relax.

"It's OK, man. It's over, thank God." Jed makes a suggestion, as a question, "Do you want to call Margaret and hear her voice?"

Leo sadly replies, "No, it would only worry and scare her. It's bad enough that you and I have had to deal with it. I'll be fine. I'm fine." He gives his standard answer, but it's not easy to decide if he's saying it to convince Jed or himself.

"OK then," Jed encourages him to lie back down, as he can tell Leo is still shaking from the aftermath of the dream.

Leo lies back wearily onto his pillow with a long sad sigh, as exhaustion is really setting in. Jed pushes on his shoulder to roll him onto his side away from him and he rubs his back, to calm him. Leo is a little disappointed in himself that Jed found him in a mixed up flashback, but he knows that Jed understands, as usual. It's not the first time he's been there for him.

Jed promises, "Leo, relax. Just relax and try to breath as normal as you can. I'll stay till you're asleep again and rest assured I'll be close by in my room, if you need me." Jed continues rubbing and trying to extend some peace and comfort to his old friend. Jed's thinks himself, _Leo's dreams are a result of him __being haunted by his captivity and torture, now add Leo's worry over Margaret that he hinted at during our snack, both together must be what triggered the nightmare tonight_.

Jed remembers back to last August after Leo was attacked. While they all were watching a movie, Leo had a nightmare after falling asleep and that Leo had shed tears of fear then as well, while Margaret calmed him. He and Abbey are some of the few people that know Leo has suffered with nightmares from the war all these years. They are really night terrors, as nightmare is too mild a term for what Leo experiences. Jed knows that nothing will be mentioned in the morning about them. What can be said about something that can't be physically or mentally controlled?

Jed is afraid to leave him alone again and decides to stay awhile, just rubbing lightly to help him sleep. Like he did for the girls to give them comfort after a nightmare. Jed knows that Leo is a furnace most times at night, but he can tell Leo is not too warm right now with him rubbing on Leo back and he feels a small shiver now and then. Leo is most likely cold now, from the aftermath of the nightmare and Jed is afraid that Leo might get a chill in his damp clothes. He gently, as to not startle Leo, covers him up with a light blanket, as he continues to rub.

He can nap leaning up on the headboard if he needs to, but he wants to stay till he feels secure that Leo will not have a repeat occurrence tonight. It's what you do for a loved one, when they're scared in the night.

When Leo breathing slows and his muscles finally relax, Jed senses that Leo is returning to a restful sleep with his exhaustion. Jed starts to notice that he is a little cool himself lounging on the top of the bedclothes in just his nightwear. He could get up and turn on the small gas fireplace in the room, as he needs to keep warm too, but he hates to stop rubbing. He knows that as long as Leo is not deeply asleep, he is drawing security from Jed's touch.

Shortly, there is a light knock on the door.

Afraid to speak in a normal voice and wake Leo, Jed quietly says to the closed door, "Enter."

Ron Butterfield having been notified that there was a problem at the suite and being concerned for Leo, especially since he's been so exposed to Leo's personal life after the attempted kidnapping, wants to personally check on the situation. He only halfway steps into the room when quietly granted permission, trying to be discreet and speaks softly when he sees that the President obviously has Mr. McGarry calmed down after the nightmare, "Sir, It had been noted that it has gotten quiet in here and I thought I might see if you needed anything?" He pauses and honestly admits in an unofficial manner, "We were concerned for him."

The President noting with a small smile that Ron, obviously awaken and apprised of the situation is showing his haste and concern by not wearing his official black suit, but is dressed in his black nylon tracksuit. Indicating with a nod to the small fireplace, the President quietly asks, "Could you?" indicating that he wanted him to turn on the fireplace. Ron slips in as quiet as a shadow and turns it on. He pauses as he straightens back up and looks to the President for any other way he might help, not wanting to speak in the room for fear of waking Leo.

When the President shakes his head that there's nothing further that he needs at the moment, Ron slips silently out of the room.

Jed relaxes and can already feel the warmth of the little fire from across the room. His hand is still making small circles on Leo's back. He starts to get warm from the heat of the small fireplace and dozes off for a catnap. Waking a short time later and again continues his rubbing on Leo's back. Getting no response from his sleeping friend, he sighs with relief that maybe the nightmares are banished for the night.

Jed finally decides to leave Leo shortly before dawn, but first turns off the extra heat of the fireplace, since he could tell when he just now touched Leo's back that Leo was back to being a furnace.

Jed gets himself a drink of water in the kitchen, before returning to his room. He passes the bar area and is struck with a thought. He knows Leo has been upset the last few days and after tonight's nightmare, plus knowing that the war caused Leo to turn to drinking to ease the nightmares, he makes a decision. Knowing that the agents are discreet, he mentions to them to keep an eye on it. He doesn't want Leo to think he doesn't trust him, but he also doesn't want it to tempt him. Jed doesn't want to be sorry about it when it's too late and he's not taking any chances this time.

The agents know it was a flashback related nightmare that the President just had to deal with and from what little they did hear they're glad it's not in their heads. No wonder Leo McGarry had problems with alcoholism.

Margaret is fidgeting and popping up and down to the bathroom all during the TV drama that the two women have been watching before bed. Actually, she's fretting that she's afraid to go to sleep tonight and is also trying not to worry about if Leo will be back by Sunday. Margaret is frankly afraid she can no longer even sleep alone, without someone else in the bed. She finally admits, honestly, to herself that she can't sleep anymore without her Leo. She is 'so' not looking forward to the empty bed tonight.

Abbey suspects that Margaret is worried about sleeping alone tonight, as Margaret keeps pacing in and out of her room. First, she is looking for a magazine to read and then shortly thereafter for another. Then Margaret decides on trying a book and asks Abbey if she has one to recommend. Abbey, laying aside the book she was attempting to read between the many trips that Margaret has made, finally tells her, "Margaret, you're as jumpy as a cat on a hot tin roof tonight. How about you crawl in with me for a good girl time chat?" She hopes some talking will comfort Margaret. Abbey knows she seems more like a big sister to Margaret and definitely not the mother role to her.

After Margaret looks at Abbey and then the bed, she states the obvious reason for her hesitation, "That the President's bed, Abbey. I can't get in there."

Abbey grins at her friends nervous reason, "Well I did know that, Margaret. To the outside world that is it's title. It's strange to me too, to be sleeping in a bed that has a title. Believe me, it may be the Presidential bed, but Jed knows it's actually my bed and I share it with him if he's really good." She grins with a smirk, "And let me tell you…"

Margaret halts her with a palm out, "Stop right there, Abbey. Don't you dare finish that thought out loud. It's definitely too much info for me. He is the President after all."

Abbey leans back laughing at Margaret knowing just what line she was going to say next, about just how good Jed can be. It's common knowledge among their family and close friends that they are not exactly shy about being frisky in front of them. Which can give them a small gleam of satisfaction to see the others blush at them demonstrating the passion they have for each other. "Margaret, there's no President in this bed right now, just me. Now, Sister, get your butt in this bed and tell me the latest gossip. You can tell your grandchildren some day that you were actually in the 'Presidential bed'."

Margaret giggles slightly at Abbey's teasing and climbs in beside her. Once she's settled to her satisfaction, she nods her head in approval. She quickly looks at Abbey and points out, "I'm just staying till we get gossiped out and then I'm back to my own bed."

Abbey teases her some more, knowing how Margaret is about protocol, just like Leo, and how nervous she gets over the simplest things. "What's a matter, Margaret? Afraid the ghosts of Presidents past will haunt you, if you sleep in their official bed or that the agents will drag you out of here if you snore?"

Margaret looks at her with a serious face, "That's not funny, 'Girlfriend'. You know how I am about ghosts and the agents."

Abbey pats her on the arm, "I'm sorry Margaret. I just couldn't resist. I'll stop teasing you. Now, what have I been missing with all the White House gossip?"

After they run the gamut of gossip, Abbey asks about the one subject that Margaret has been avoiding all evening. "What has you so worried tonight, Margaret, and don't tell me that you are fine…, 'Leo'?"

Margaret instinctively knows Leo is having some sort of problem tonight and confides to her, "Well… To be honest… I'm worried and I suspect that Leo's is probably having a nightmare tonight. He hasn't had one for a long time, but in my gut and heart, I know he is tonight."

Abbey reassures her, "I've known about his reoccurring nightmares for years, Margaret. When he stayed with us at the farm, he had them from time to time."

Margaret sighs with some relief and tells Abbey, "Leo doesn't have the nightmares every night. It seems like he just has them when he's really stressed out or upset, but he rarely does anymore, now that some time has passed since his attack and he's more secure that I'm safe."

Abbey smiles softly at the good news, "Thank goodness he's is getting some relief from them. I know that Jed could always deal with them better than I could at the farm anyway. He's in good hands if he is having one. You know Jed loves Leo like a brother. He'll take care of him and stay with him until he resettles. Those two men are so bonded and tuned to each other."

Margaret admits, "I've been trying not to panic and put in a return call to him tonight. He hopefully is sleeping by now, as it is the middle of the night in London."

She pulls Margaret to lean again her side and strokes her hair to comfort her, "Yeah, it is, Margaret, and yes, hopefully, Leo is peacefully asleep."

Margaret snuggles against Abbey for the offered comfort and the day's events catch up with her and she instantly falls asleep in the President's bed.

Abbey smiles to herself that in the morning Margaret will have a fit and will be so worried that she didn't return to her guest room, but actually did fall asleep where she was. Abbey she can just hear Margaret in her panic. 'This 'is' the Official Presidential Bed, of the White House, of the United States. It's where several Presidents have slept over the years'. She's just gonna die in the morning.

To be continued in Part 4B of 4C of 10 (hopefully)

Thanks for reading!!

Blessings

We would love it hear your opinion! PLEASE!

chipmunk aka: Betty Lou Riley

Imp aka: Lynn Jessome leosimpishgrinyahoo.ca

Home web

Posted 08-05-04


	5. Claddagh part 4B of D of 10

****

**Title**: Claddagh part 4B/4D/10 Twilight Series 5 /?  
  
By: chipmunk and leosimpishgrin

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret - Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoilers**: None really

Timeline is near the end of year one, to start with and then it goes off to Never, never land.

This is not strictly cannon by the show. Doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Plot Development and Beta By: **Imp leosimpishgrinyahoo.ca

**Disclaimer**: in part 1

**Archived at**:

**Summary**: It's Leo and Margaret's first anniversary and nothing is going right! Friends help make it right!

**Warning: **Cursing!

Link to first fic that started it

**Note:** A special thanks to Korrine2003 . We really love that she just couldn't resist writing the first few lines of Margaret's next morning, to help get it rolling for us! Hope what we added, is what she was wishing for!

Part 4B Thursday morning

Margaret slowly wakes up face down on his pillow, burrowing her face in a little deeper where she can smell the lingering of his aftershave, softly purring, as she inhales his scent. As sleep soon fades, realization dawns that it's not a smell she can associate with Leo. _Oh, my God!_ She jerks her head straight up in shock and stares at the pillow right under her nose. She immediately scrambles back onto her knees and looks at the pillow like it might bite her. "Abbey, it's his! How could I? It's his!" Sitting back on her heels, she wrings her hands in worry, giving a glance to the room's door, as if she's afraid that the agents outside it overheard her. "Oh, hell, Abbey! I slept in the official President's bed. In the White House! On the President's official pillow! I am so dead!!"

"Who's? What's his? Who's dying?" This gets Abbey's attention enough so that she moves her face toward Margaret's voice and cracks an eye open at the crazy women crouching at the foot of the bed, who has her mouth covered with her hand in shock. Abbey, seeing that nothing is seriously wrong at the moment continues, "It's too early for you to make me play guessing games. Would you calm down? You don't sound like it, but are you even awake, Margaret? Because one of us is still asleep and I'm hoping it's me."

"I did it. Oh God, I actually did it," she gives Abbey's relaxed body a momentary glare at her lack of concern, but the panic swiftly returns, as she again glances to the dented pillow. "I slept on the President's pillow!"

Abbey raises her head and twists to look more fully at her seemingly demented friend, "Margaret, calm down before you hyperventilate!" She turns to lie back down and punches her pillow, hoping to get ten more minutes sleep. She states with a muffled voice, "Oh course that Jed's pillow. It's his side of the bed. Then again, this bed is the size of a small football field. A person could pick any side of the four sides to claim as theirs." She's not making much sense, before coffee or the alarm. "Remind me tonight to use a baseball bat to lull you to sleep, if you want to sleep in your own room?"

"That might not be a bad idea, Abbey. Your husband is going to make my life a living hell for weeks, when he finds out. You know how he loves to make me blush at the absolute worst time." Her panic is not subsiding.

"Deal with it, Margaret. We can beat him senseless, after he gets out of the White House, but for now, let me sleep or I'm gonna pound you with that pillow."

"Abbey! You're no help at all!" She slides from the bed, "I'm letting the President, the agents or which ever high official I'll have to answer to, know that it's all your fault. I heard that, Abbey, no snickering. I'm serious. I'm going drag you right into any punishment they deal out to me. You talked me into gossiping with you and the next thing I knew, I woke up with my face in his pillow. He will be absolutely delighted about this and just how do I explain this to Leo? I took liberties and slept in the President's bed." Her rattling panic ends abruptly. With too much water and too many shot nerves, she hasn't a choice. It's time for her to make her way to the bathroom in the spare room. Before she makes it to the doorway, she makes a final point, "One of these days, Abbey, you two are going to be the death of me." She can hear her friend trying to hide her chuckling into her pillow. "I'm glad I'm bringing you such joy this morning. One of these times, I'll either have a heart attack right on the spot or at the very least I'll get dragged out by the agents, when I forget myself and try to strangle someone."

Jed surprises Abbey with an early morning call. He's so pleased to catch her, before she goes to work, to indulge in a short phone call, "I know you lovely ladies are probably having breakfast or getting ready for work." He pauses trying to give a relaxed and unconcerned impression, "Since we have a short break, I thought I'd just kill some time and see how your night went and to let you know how I spent my night."

"So, Jethro, after we got off the phone last night, what did you eat that you weren't supposed to?"

He chuckles at her knowing him so well, "I will confess, Abbey. We did have a midnight snack of banana bread before bed and…" Jed drops his voice so that he's not over heard by anyone passing by, even though Leo is at his elbow, and quietly mentions, "Later, I was up in the wee hours helping Leo with an old demon."

Abbey is almost amazed and hesitates replying till she notes that Margaret is going to her room to use a tissue, luckily right at that moment, "Jed, are you tell me what I think you're telling me, because if you are, let me tell you that Margaret predicted it." Abby adds sadly, "Oh, Jed, she had a feeling last night that he would."

"Yeah, he did, Abbey, but we worked him though it. He's had worse, but not by much." Jed looks at his shoes and sweeps his eyes back up and around over his head, but not at Leo.

Leo has been trying not to listen in on the conversation, till it registered that it's partly about him. He's not pleased, but not surprised that Jed shared his nightmare. It is Abbey after all. The both of them have gone through this with him so many times in the past. So he looks at the floor and scuffs the toe of his shoe around, still with half and ear to his friend's side of the conversation.

Abbey replies to Jed's news, "Poor, Leo!" She immediately drops her voice, "I was so hoping she was wrong and that she was just overreacting. They've both seemed so upset this week. It must have triggered it again?"

She sadly locks her eyes with Margaret's, as she returns after hearing Leo's name spoken, but not hearing enough to be sure what Abbey meant by it.

Jed agrees, "Yeah, it must have, as it had his fear for Margaret's safety with the kidnappers mixed up in it. It really was hard on him." His eyes get wider, as he realizes, "She just heard you? Didn't she? Ah hell, Leo is now sending dagger looks at me for letting the cat out of the bag and Margaret possibly finding out." Jed sighs and tries to avoid looking at Leo.

Jed is now in trouble and tries to back peddle, "I just wanted to see how your night was. We'll soon be attending a luncheon that is next on our schedule. It will be announced, as soon as everyone's morning meetings are done."

Abbey knows that their friends are both going to be upset about Leo's night, so she decides to quickly impart a little levity to the conversation. Abbey taunts Jed by informing him, "Jed, I think I should let you know. I did have a bed partner last night."

Jed gladly grabs a the change of topic, "Who did you let crawl into my bed and sleep with my wife, when I need to leave town, like some poor traveling salesman?" Jed tries to sound serious, but the lilt in his voice tells Abbey differently.

Abbey is so glad that Jed falls right in with her plan, "Well, Sweetie, my sleeping mate from last night is tall and lean."

Jed gets her drift and his eyes lights up with pleased surprise. "No! No way!"

Abbey confirms his happy guess, "Yeah, we were talking and the gossiping when longer than expected and seemed to distract her, until the next thing she knew, she was waking up on your pillow this morning."

"Oh wow! Let me talk to her." Jed is now definitely ignoring Leo's near stomping around him in distress.

Leo has just figured out the same thing as the President. Not only is he taken by surprise, but he also knows that Margaret is more than likely surprised and upset with herself and is not going to take the President's reaction well.

Abbey has no choice but to hand Margaret the phone. She is slightly pissed knowing that Jed going to make Margaret even more hyper and upset.

Margaret is back peddling, for real this time, away from Abbey's outstretched hand. Moving backwards across the bedroom, she stops unexpectedly, as she bumps, and sits down quickly onto the bed. Margaret immediately pops back up, as she finds herself on the President's bed again. After the phone is firmly placed into her hand, Margaret holds the handset like it might bite her and she bravely says, "Hello, Mr. President."

Jed stiff arms Leo with his free hand to his chest, to hold Leo at arm's length, to keep him from grabbing for the phone, as he responds to Margaret's tenuous greeting, "Hello, Margaret. Did you sleep well last night?" He knows she must be freaking over this and tries to calm her, but still delights in asking, "It's a comfortable bed, isn't it Margaret?" At her seemingly inability to answer, he decides to shock her into answering and teases again, "So, you're sleeping with my wife now?"

"Sir, I ah... I ah… Sir, are you trying to kill me right on the spot?" Margaret sighs and places a shaky hand to her hot cheek.

He chuckles and reassures her, "Margaret, you only slept in the President's bed last night. It's fine with me, just as long as you vacate it before I get back home. I'm kinda partial to the bed and the lady I share it with. So just calm down and breathe!"

He turns to face Leo, who now happens to be standing quietly and glaring right in front of him, with arms crossed, "Hey, Leo, I wonder how bright she's blushing right now?"

Leo rolls his eyes, knowing he should have guessed what his friend was going for. The big blush.

The President returns to Margaret on the phone again, "I'm, sorry, Margaret. I just couldn't resist teasing you. It's fine really. I'm just glad you got some sleep and are feeling better today."

Leo knows he really needs a minute with Margaret, not only to hear her voice after last night, but now, also to keep her from fainting away from embarrassment with the President's teasing. Leo holds out his hand, fingers wiggling, in a quiet command to the leader of the free world, who is grinning at him like a teenager who just caused trouble between his best friend and his girl, which is exactly what he unexpectedly just did. Jed is still so pleased with the blush he knows Margaret is wearing right now. He grins, as he hands the phone over, allowing Leo to smooth things over with Margaret. This has been an interesting trip already. Funny how the agents know when to stand back and let the two men practically get physical with each other when they get going at it like this, as best friends sometimes do.

Leo takes the phone from his happy friend and gives him one last pointed look, before he turns his back on him, to talk a little more privately to his Margaret. He knows that the meetings are only on a short break and that they have only a few minutes to talk. All Leo wants is just a moment to hear her voice. After the vivid night terrors he had last night, he really needs to reassure himself in his mind that she's fine, so he attempts to calm her down, without worrying her. "Baby, please calm down. You know Jed just had to tease you, like family does. He really is fine with you sleeping with Abbey."

Margaret instantly forgets that she was going to ask him why Abbey was talking about him, in her shock, at what he just said. "Leo, that just sounds bad, or not quite right. Oh…you know what I mean!"

Leo growls at this not going as he'd hoped, "Margaret, you know damn good and well, I didn't say it that way. Baby, I'm just saying…. It's fine with everyone. You were over tired, and hopefully, you got the good night's rest that you needed, to help get you well. I was afraid you wouldn't sleep well, after the last two days, without me there." Feeling that he's in the clear and focused on her, he gets lax and he lets slips. "I'm glad one of us could. Hopefully there are no more nightmares."

Margaret switches the focus from her to him, "Leo, what do you means no more? Did I just understand you right that you had nightmares again last night? Were you worrying about me? About you maybe not being here this weekend?" Margaret is now upset that his night was bad.

"Margaret, it's fine. I'm fine." Leo has to go, and he wants to get off fast now. He's hoping that she'll calm down by the time they talk that night. "Baby, there isn't enough time to get into it now." He knows with Jed and Abbey listening in, she won't tear him now, but will probably stew over it all day. "Please, Baby. I just needed to hear your voice this morning, and you do sound better, not so congested."

Margaret is torn. She knows, and is thankful that he's drawing some comfort from talking to her, but she also knows that he worried so much yesterday that he ended up having a bad night. Just like he has done before. She sighs knowing that their 'talk' will have to wait. "I'm feeling better too, Sweetie." She decides to try to quickly give him the rundown on her new treatment. "I'm now taking Advil cold and sinus for a decongestant and Abbey also suggested this morning of switching me from Biaxin to Zithromax, since I'm taking so long to respond to the first antibiotic and I can complete the second one faster. It's only a four days total treatment. I double up the first day and then I take it for another three or four days. I agreed with her, since I'm staying here where she can watch over my treatment. Between these two antibiotics, they should kill anything. They're the big guns." Margaret explains in a rush, knowing that Leo really wants to know her treatment and that he needs to give the phone back to the President.

He grips the phone handle closer to his face, "Thanks for telling me, Baby. I really hope it works. I so want you to get well, especially so it doesn't return on you. It would be nice if you were well by this weekend, just on the off chance I do get home by then."

"Leo, I know you need to give the phone back. Sweetie, I love you, but remember we do need to talk tonight. Bye till then." Margaret is not about to forget. She means to set Leo straight, when she talks to him tonight. To get him to realize that his health is just as important to her, as hers is to him.

"Luv ya, Baby. Bye till later." Leo knows this is another time that using the 'Baby' endearment is not going to save him. Damn, it's going to be a long day. Hell, a long week.

Leo is grumpy all day, knowing that his call to Margaret tonight will not go well, if she has her way. He is again being a bear, growling and snapping at everyone in the support team, while keeping his temper in hand with a happy President. The agents attribute Leo's cranky disposition to his lack of sleep from the night before. The staff just thinks its due to the fact that Leo prefers to stay at the White House and hold the fort down. Actually, it's because he misses his Margaret so much and their special weekend is coming up, with an ocean between them.

Thursday night

Margaret does stew all day. The more she thinks about him doing as she feared, by having a nightmare, and him so far away in London, and her not being there to comfort him. She is even more pissed as the day goes on.

By the time they get back on the phone that night, she is ready to rip him a new one, for making his nightmares return.

Margaret snatches up the phone almost before the first ring finishes, and tonight she only answers with "Hello. Leo?"

"Hey, Baby! Yeah, it's me." Leo rumbles in a low tired voice, even though it's just before midnight in London, his mood has been wearing on him, as well as those around him. He knows a storm is coming across the line at any moment, if he knows his Margaret.

She barely lets him finish speaking, "Leo, you know how I get and you might as well let me have my say first."

"Yeah," he tries to hide from her that he is resigned to the rant that is coming.

"Leo, I am so pissed at you that I could cheerfully choke you. With you safely on the other side of the ocean, I will have to make do with giving you a verbal ass tearing." She draws a quick, deep breath, "How could you do this to yourself? I know you like to beat yourself up when you can't fix something, like you're some kind of Superman. You have been preaching to me to take care of myself, and you do this to yourself, by worrying about me. You didn't take care of you, Leo! I really feel that you were careless with your health, after all the work you have done to get yourself fit. I know you were probably sweating with the adrenaline. You could get a chill this time of year and really get sick. After your damaged ribs last summer, it could settle in your lungs, especially with the cold in England, Leo. It's early April, with the dampness and rain..." She grabs another deep breath, "Damn it, Leo, we know that stress and worry can result with your nightmares coming back to haunt you. It's so hard on you!" She almost lets a sob slip out, as she winds to an end.

The catch in her voice is nearly his undoing, so he tries for a redirect, "So, you're telling me that I'm not Superman? You sure?" Leo sounds sad, like his childhood image of himself has just been taken from him. He knows she will understand he's being a little cute with his question. He's slightly punchy, now that the rant he was dreading is over. He pauses a moment to get serious. "I know, Baby. You're right. I'm sorry. My worrying came back to bite me in the ass. We have both been trying to get me healthy again, and I have only been hurting myself. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I promise, I'll do better, Baby."

Margaret knows he's sincere and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She just wants him to seriously take care of himself while they're apart, "Oh, Sweetie, I forgive you. You'll always be Superman to me. I'm so proud of you and how you have overcome all that life has thrown at you. Will you forgive me for getting so upset and causing you to worry about me?" She honestly knows she has added to this situation.

"Yeah, of course, Baby. We are a matched pair, aren't we?" Leo admits with his deep chuckle.

"Yeah we are, Sweetie. You need to get to bed soon. So, I guess we better get off. I'm so glad we're OK with each other again." She drops her voice, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, My Love. Yeah, I guess I do need to try to get some sleep soon. I should try to make up for last night." He agrees and drops to his soft rumbling voice she loves. "So, I'm your Superman?"

She gives a soft chuckle, "You're even better, Leo. You're my hero. Night now, Superman. Fold up your red cape and call it a day. I love you. Nighty, night."

Later in his room, as Leo gets up to pace the room once again and with his resolve wavering, he considers for a fleeting moment not sleeping at all tonight. He could at least wait till the wee hours to fall asleep, when he would be too exhausted to dream. He really doesn't want a repeat of the nightmare from the night before, but he knows from experience that going without sleep is not the answer either, as the demons of the nightmares are unpredictable and without logic. He so hopes that he does sleep better, despite his fears. Leo is positive that Jed will, during the night, check in on him and that he better be asleep.

One of the times that Leo is out of bed, Jed finds him in the kitchen. Leo explains simply, as he looks at the plate in his hand, "I just got up to get a glass of cold milk and a few cookies to eat, before trying to get myself back to bed."

Jed knows why Leo is up, but covers with, "I heard the fridge open up and it was calling to me, to check for a snack." Stopping beside Leo at the counter, as he reaches for the cabinet handle to grab a glass, Jed checks out Leo's plate full of cookies. He asks with happiness, "Are those the soft homemade type cookies? Did you leave some for me?"

Leo grins at Jed's feeble excuse to raid the kitchen in the middle of the night. It sounds to him like Jed has used this excuse before, probably on Abbey, when he got caught snacking during the night. "Yeah, big ones with chocolate chips and I did leave some for you." Leo moves away, as if to keep his snack safe, he knows Jed will swipe food from him, if he's not careful, like family does when you're not watching.

Jed busies himself getting some milk and his own plate of cookies, as he flips a look over his shoulder at Leo sitting at the table, before he warms his snacks separately in the microwave.

Jed is soon sitting across from Leo, and taking a big bite of a cookie. He smirks with satisfaction at his trick for warming cookies to go with his warm milk, on a cool London night.

Leo glances from Jed's plate of warm cookies, to his own plate of cold cookies. He grins, as he quickly stands to step to the microwave and pops his plate of cookies in to warm, as well. With in a minute Leo is settling back down at the table, switching between bites of warm cookies and deep draws on his large glass of cold milk.

Jed is now content to dunk his cookies in his milk, knowing that he can, with the warm milk, and not cool the cookie down. He 'is' a smart man after all.

They happily snack away in comfortable fellowship, in the quiet of the night, like little boys raiding the kitchen in their pj's. Both are savoring the snack that they might not have gotten away with at home, with the ladies watching over their diets.

Back in his room, Leo enjoys the lingering contentment from their snack and climbs back into bed, knowing that Jed is there, if he needs him. This last calming thought is enough to allow him to settle down and to sleep the rest of the night, so Margaret won't need to tear into him again.

Bedtime again finds Abbey reading in bed. Tonight to calm her and Margaret's nervous tension from the day, she has some soft music playing in the room.

After the two phone calls from Leo today, where he confirmed that she was right last night about his nightmare, she is uneasy and is again unable to settle down for the night without her Leo there to hold her.

She frets knowing that Abbey wants her into bed early, for the rest she needs to get well. Margaret admits to herself that she's tired from yesterday's emotional day and restless evening. Today has been another stressful one with her worrying about Leo's demons returning. Still, she paces the floor, unknowingly mimicking Leo in his London room, a few hours before.

After Margaret's the third trip into the room to ask Abbey dumb questions about the guy's agenda that she already knew the answers to, it's obvious that Margaret is trying to deal with a serious case of nerves. Before Margaret can turn to go back in her room, after the last question that Abbey had answered with a pointed look of 'are you kidding'? Abbey rises to her knees on the mattress and reaches over to snag Margaret by the arm and pulls her into the bed.

Margaret protests, "No way, Abbey, not after what happened last night and the Presidents teasing me this morning. I'm not sleeping in the President's bed again!" Which she knows she will never live down.

Abbey orders her, in her doctor voice, "Lie down. Close your eyes. Go to sleep. You're never going to get well by pacing the floor all night. Plus, you're making me dizzy watching you bounce in and out of the room. Do I need to go get Jed's baseball bat from the closet?"

Margaret gives Abbey a judging look, as if trying to decide if Jed really does have a baseball bat stored in his White House closet and more important, if Abbey will really go get it. _Yeah she might_. "OK, Abbey. You just might do that, so I surrender! I guess I do need to sleep more and get well." Margaret gives the President's pillow a last cautious look and sighs, as she gives into the inevitable and lays her head softly on it. _I might as will be hung for a sheep, as a lamb._

Abbey is pleased that Margaret is not protesting more and starts talking softly to her, just telling of a cute thing that Gus did on his last visit and soon she realizes that Margaret is finally falling asleep. Abbey decides to be sneaky and take advantage of this opportunity to try and catch Margaret unaware, as she's nearly asleep. She asks nonchalantly, as if to herself, "I wish I could help you guys with whatever it is making you so on edge this week, but I don't have a clue as to how."

Margaret mumbles, "Sunday's our anniversary." She shifts a little to get more comfortable and sadly sighs into the pillow, making Abbey lean in close to catch her words, "Now, we won't be together. We had such nice plans for the day." Margaret's voice fades, as her body at last gives into sleep. Once more she falls asleep in President's the bed with Abbey. She does again, something that two days ago she wouldn't have been able to fathom a situation that would find her in this bed.

Abbey looks intently at Margaret, after hearing her sad sigh and bemoaning about the lost plans for their anniversary, thinking, _Oh Jed, what have you done? We knew something was wrong, but not this. I would kill Jed if he were away from me on our anniversary, especially if it was a first anniversary of a special event in our relationship. Why didn't Leo say something to Jed?_

She continues with her thoughts, _I'm amazed that it's been a year. They have never really talked about when and how they got together, after all these years. Margaret and Leo are pretty private about the personal side of their relationship. I know after talking to Leo back in August, when he was worried about the recovery of his hands that they waited for a while, before taking steps toward a more physical relationship. _

Jed and I have always been open about our love life. Not much can be a secret around here, not with the agents, Charlie and even Leo popping in at all hours.

She settles down onto her pillow to think of what might be done to fix it. _Jed might have some ideas, as he's such a hopeless romantic._ Not really coming up with a solid idea on her own has her sadly worried for her friends. But then, Abbey smiles to herself with satisfaction knowing that tomorrow she can gloat, as she tells Jed what the problem really is. She always gets to the bottom of things. She has her ways. _ Now what to do about it!_

To be continued in Part 4c/4D of 10

Yes you like to make you crazy with breaking the part up!

Sorry!

Thanks for reading!!

We would love it hear your opinion! PLEASE!

blessings

chipmunk aka: Betty Lou Riley

Imp aka: Lynn Jessome

Home web

Posted 08-24-04


End file.
